Guardián de Lowercraft: El camino del héroe
by Drakeron
Summary: Ron ha sido elegido para salvar a toda una ciudad de la autodestruccion, pero debe ocultarselo a kim. podra hacerlo?. El camino del heroe no es nada facil
1. Prologo

El Guardián de Lowercraft:

El camino del héroe

Prólogo

Nuestra historia comienza dos meses después de la invasión de los lowardianos, Ron y Kim continúan siendo novios a pesar de sus diferencias. Ambos empezarían en breve la universidad, irían la universidad de Lowercraft, la única universidad que contestó los pedidos de ingreso de Ron por razones que nunca supo y a la que Kim aceptó ir a Lowercraft rechazando a las demás universidades para no separarse de su novio, mejor amigo y compañero de toda la vida en sus aventuras de heroína. Lowercraft era una gran ciudad al estilo de Chicago con problemas de delincuencia y casos de rarezas nivel diez como diría la heroína.

Ron Stoppable estaba junto a Kim Possible en el Bueno Nacho, mirando por la ventana sin prestarle atención a su novia.

-….Y ¿sabes que hizo Monique luego? Ronald Stoppable no me estás prestando atención y…–Kim se asombró aún más- no estás comiendo tu Naco.

Vamos, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, no pasa… -Ron suspira viendo a su pequeño amigo de bolsillo- Sólo estoy aburrido de hacer lo mismo

-Ron me estás mintiendo, te quiero y sabes que puedes decírmelo todo

-Lo que pasa es que…Naaah no pasa nada Kim, tú sabes que me distraigo con facilidad

Ron no sabía como decirle al amor de su vida lo que le sucedía. Desde hace unas semanas, nuestro amigo pensaba que alguien lo estaba siguiendo todo el tiempo pero no podía verlo.

Los jóvenes amantes se dirigían a la nueva residencia de los Possible tomados de la mano, pero en eso apareció Wade en el Kimicomunicador:

- ¿Qué hay Wade?

-Kim, te necesitan…

-A ver déjame adivinar – comenzó Ron – una modelo en problemas un cantante secuestrado, alguna invasión alienígena, ¿mutante? Ya sé un plan siniestro Drakken, no Dementor, Eeeeeh no Mano de Mono, Ah no, cierto que es una estatua ahora...

-Monique… - respondió el joven internauta

-¿Monique? – Pregunto el chico y su pequeño amigo de bolsillo.

-Monique… quiere que la ayudes a decidir que se pone para su cita con Evan.

¿Quién rayos es Evan?

Un chico que Monique conoció hace poco –respondió tranquilamente la pelirroja- , Ron estuve hablando de él durante hora y media-Dijo casi gritando y con una cara asesina.

¿En serio? - Ron no sabia que responder

Luego hablaremos de esto Imparable- dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda mientras se iba corriendo a lo de su amiga

"Ah mujeres" pensó Ron y luego fue a su hogar donde le esperaría una sorpresa que marcaría su destino para siempre…

Al abrir la puerta de su casa, Ron ve a su madre hablando con un sujeto enorme de piel negra. El sujeto vestía un traje de color marrón claro con parches verdes en los codos y unos anteojos negros.

-Tú debes de ser Ronald –dijo el siniestro hombre con una voz increíblemente gruesa – eres todo lo que me imaginaba de ti.

-¿Quién rayos es usted? – dijo el rubio desconfiando de la familiaridad del extraño

-Ronald, no seas descortés sobretodo con el profesor Makiala. Él fue quién te recomendó para ir a Lowercraft.

-No me importa si es el dueño de una importante universidad quiero saber que hace aquí si aun no han empezado las clases.-contesto el joven enfurecido

-Sí, eso - respondió el ratopín imitando la posición de su amo.

-Vengo a entrevistarme contigo para saber si realmente estas calificado para ir al instituto.-dijo el sujeto

-Debo estarlo ya que usted me admitió, aunque aún me pregunto ¿Por qué?

-Podría dejarnos señora Stoppable, necesito estar a solas con el joven.

-Claro, si necesitan algo estaré en la cocina- dijo la Sra. Stoppable amablemente y asintiendo con la cabeza, luego abandonó la habitación.

-Realmente quieres saberlo Ronald - Preguntó con seriedad el profesor.

Ron asintió con la cabeza levemente, sabiendo que no sería nada bueno lo que iba escuchar.

-Está bien - continuó el profesor – Ron Lowercraft ha caído en un pozo sin fondo de delincuencia. La ciudad ha perdido la esperanza, se acostumbró al caos. Lowercraft necesita un héroe, un faro de luz en la oscuridad y tú Ron Stoppable eres la solución. Antes de la invasión alienígena a la Tierra yo también estaba desilusionado con la vida, pero después al ver tu imagen en las noticias, el sujeto que brillaba y que había derrotado a dos alienígenas dos veces más grandes que él, al mismo tiempo y sin ayuda de nadie me renovó el espíritu. Por eso te acepté de inmediato cuando llegó tu solicitud de ingreso.

-Me siento alagado, en serio me gustaría ayudarlo pero no manejo muy el Poder Místico del Mono. Verá aún no sé como usarlo. –admitió tímidamente nuestro héroe.

-Lo sé averigüé todo sobre ti antes de venir, incluso te estuve siendo desde hace un par de semanas- Dijo Makiala con tranquilidad

Concluirá…


	2. Capitulo 1: Héroe o bufón

**El Guardián de Lowercraft:**

**El camino del héroe**

Capitulo 1: Bufón o Héroe

Kim y Ron en el Podrido se dirigían al centro de investigación espacial de Upperton que había sido irrumpido por intrusos. Dentro del auto todo era silencio, Kim se extraño de que su compañero no hubiera dicho o hecho algo tonto, sarcástico o gracioso, pero sabía que Ron estaba nervioso porque comenzaría la Universidad. Por eso prefirió no decir nada.

Pero el rubio no pensaba en el futuro universitario sino que recordaba los sucesos de aquella tarde. Su conversación con Makiala lo había hecho reflexionar sobre su vida…

-¿Por qué me siguió? No tiene derecho a investigar en vida. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Yo no soy alguien que merezca tantas molestias. Soy solo un chico que en dos semanas cumplirá 19 y que sólo quiere divertirse con amigos, con su novia. Además soy un cobarde y no poseo ninguna habilidad…

Antes que pudiera continuar, el profesor Makiala sacó una hoja de su portafolio y dijo:

-Dime si estoy equivocado y no hiciste todo esto:

Salvar al mundo de una invasión extraterrestre

Viajar al espacio para salvar a tu chica y a su archienemigo

Derrotar en diversas ocasionas al terrible criminal mano de mono

Salvar a grupo de porristas de mutante vengativo sin armas, al mejor estilo MC. Gyver

Ser el Único Hurón y salvar a la ciudad de un loco apestoso

-¿Estoy en lo correcto? –preguntó al terminar la lista Makiala, se desilusionó con la respuesta de Ron

-Bueno, eeh…-titubeó el rubio - si hice todo eso pero Kim hace todo eso en un día, además creo que fue suerte. Todo el mundo sabe que soy medio tonto con las cosas…

-Jamás digas que fue suerte Ron Stoppable, deja de subestimarte –gritó el gran hombre negro, furioso con el joven por lo ciego que era - Eres mucho más valiente, incluso que Kim Possible, no por lo grande que sean tus acciones, sino porque a pesar de tus múltiples fobias has estado al lado de Kim Possible siempre y la ayudas a salvar al mundo sin importar lo que cueste.

Ron pensaba en todo esto cuando Kim le habló "Llegamos, estás listo Ron". Y como despertando de un sueño el joven contestó enérgicamente "Boooyah, estoy listo, hora de salvar al mundo no es cierto Rufus", "Ajá" contesto el pequeño roedor.

El equipo Possible salió del auto y, para no llamar la atención, buscaron una ventila por donde filtrarse. Ron ayudó a su novia a subir y luego en vano trató de llegar saltando solo pero no llegaba a la ventila.

-Ay ron, ¿Te ayudo amor? – preguntó preocupada la heroína al observar los inútiles esfuerzos de su pareja de alcanzarla.

-Por favor y gracias, amo… - Atinó a decir el rubio antes de que Kim lo subiera de prisa a la ventila.

Una vez de que los dos estuvieran dentro, se movilizaron en la ventila orientados por su amigo Wade desde el Kimicomunicador. Mientras tanto el joven súper-genio trataba de ubicar a los intrusos. El objetivo de estos podía ser el Cirilium, un combustible experimental basado en lo que se encontró dentro de una de las máquinas invasoras. No se sabía de sus efectos sobre la salud humana pero se había demostrado el grado de energía que podía producir el cual era increíblemente alto. Quién poseyera el Cirilium podría venderlo a un país extranjero con fine militares o usarlo para si mismo.

Nuestros héroes salieron de la ventila tratando de no llamar la atención, Kim le pidió a su compañero que vigilara mientras ella se encargaba de encontrar al Cirilium. Ron aceptó pero le pidió a su novia que tuviera cuidado. Kim se alejó silenciosamente y dejó a Ron que siguió recordando su conversación con el profesor. Éste le había pedido que pensara lo que le ofreció y le dio su tarjeta "Piénsalo" terminó diciendo el hombre y se marchó del hogar Stoppable. Luego entró la Sra. Stoppable, con una bandeja con galletas. Ella se entristeció al ver que la visita se había marchado y le cuestionó a su hijo si pasaba algo malo. Su hijo solamente contestó que todo estaba bien y fingiendo una sonrisa dijo "Voy a cuidar a Hanna…". Cuando se disponía a ir a la habitación de su hermanastra que no era como los otros niños, sonó su celular era Kim, tendría que ir a una misión en este momento.

Y así había llegado donde se encontraba ahora, por la cabeza de Ron pasaban mil cosas: Sería capaz de ser un héroe como Kim, el equipo Imposible, el equipo Go etc.

Podría salvar una ciudad sin ayuda de Kim, el solo hecho de pensarlo le parecía ridículo, pero también le sorprendía de todo lo que había hecho para salvar a Kim y a su familia en diversas ocasiones. Tal vez no fuera la única que puede hacer lo que sea. Tal vez ser un héroe era lo que Ron siempre había deseado y ser reconocido por eso. Y entonces recordó como odiaba que la gente no recordara su nombre, después de que había junto con Kim salvado a varias personas con distintos problemas: extravagantes o simples, fáciles o imposibles (para los demás). Ah, y los villanos que se burlan de él todo el tiempo por su rapidez al correr, sus errores que hace que los capturen y sus, ejem, accidentes de pantalón ya le habían hecho una fama que él comenzaba a odiar. Estaba cansado de ser la carnada y de ser siempre llamado como el ayudante o como le decían algunos de los archienemigos de Kim…

-Hey, bufón – se escuchó con una voz casi sensual que venia de una joven un poco mas mayor que él.

Ron se dio vuelta, saliendo de sus pensamientos y vio horrorizado a la persona que lo descubrió, sabiendo de su carácter y su fuerza similar a la de Kim pero con una diferencia que lo hacía temerle.

-Hora de correr- dijo la chica de verde mientras unas llamas del mismo color salían de sus manos…

Concluirá…


	3. Cápitulo 2: Decisiones

**El Guardián de Lowercraft:**

**El camino del héroe**

Capitulo 2: Decisiones

Kim avanzaba sigilosamente entre las sombras, pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Buscaba el Cirilium antes de que el intruso se adueñara de él. Entonces lo vio a uno de los intrusos y lo reconoció de inmediato por el color azul de su piel y la flor de su espalda.

-Dr. Drakken –dijo la heroína sorprendida y no tanto, de que el hombre que destruyo la armada de maquinas haya caído de nuevo en el crimen. Kim se ocultó rápido ya que el factor sorpresa era fundamental para vencer a Drakken. Por la cabeza de la heroína pasaron mil planes todos distintos y perfectos, pero todos se desvanecieron al ver a Shego, su más peligrosa rival, con la cual tenía muchas cosas en común que jamás admitiría. La chica verde caminaba tranquilamente empujando a Ron hacia Drakken.

-Dr. Drakken, cariño – dijo cariñosamente la criminal – mira que nos trajo el viento.

-¿Cariño? – Preguntó el recién capturado -¿Qué ustedes están…? Jajajaja. Y tú decías que la relación de Kim conmigo era patética.

-¿De qué te ríes…? Hmmm… -el hombre azul dudaba, se acercó a su asistente y recientemente nueva pareja- Shego ¿Cómo se llama este chico?

-Tres años, TRES AÑOS y aún no recuerdas mi nombre – dijo el chico rubio rojo de ira- Soy Ron Stoppable.

-Eh, bueno eso no interesa, lo importante es tomar el Cirilium que está en la otra habitación y marcharnos antes de que Kim Possible aparezca a salvar a su noviecito –dijo nervioso el "genio malvado".

-Yo me encargo de Kimmie y su ayudante, mientras que tú tomas el como se llame que buscas – dijo Shego y Drakken se retiró rápidamente porque temía que sus planes volvieran a fracasar, necesitaba los fondos que le proveerían la venta del Cirilium en El Mercado Negro y así financiar sus planes de dominación mundial.

Kim observaba todo esto con desilusión, ya no habría factor sorpresa y la misión tenía un nuevo objetivo: salvar a Ron a como de lugar. La joven heroína saltó desde su escondite procurándole una fuerte patada a la altura del pecho a su eterna rival arroja-plasma. Está a su vez, por el golpe dio marcha atrás y se preparó para el combate.

-Hola calabacita, veo que no te cansas de seguir rescatando a tu amigo de mis manos –saludó la chica de verde mientras volvía a encender sus llamas.

-¿Y tú no te cansas de que te derrote una y otra vez? –contestó la pelirroja provocándole con una sonrisa en los labios-. En serio deberías dedicarte a otras cosas, no se que te parece prepararle la comida a tu doctorcito del amor.

Mientras las chicas combatían, Ron y Rufus se escaparon para detener a Drakken que venía en dirección opuesta con el Cirilium (en un recipiente esférico), sosteniendo con la flor que posee Drakken, producto de una mutación accidental. Ron sin pensar le dio una patada a la esfera, lanzándola hacia donde se encontraban las chicas. Kim atinó a empujar a Shego fuera de su lado, para poder atrapar el Cirilium. Pero éste cayó antes de llegar a su destino, rompiéndose en mil pedazos el recipiente y su contenido en forma gaseosa llegó al rostro de Kim.

Al ver lo sucedido, Ron corrió hacia su novia quien caía lentamente al suelo. Los villanos aprovecharon la situación para escapar. Kim se desvanecía y lo último que escuchó fue el llanto de su novio, luego todo se oscureció.

…..

Al día siguiente, Kim despertó en el hospital de Middleton con Ron durmiendo al pie de su cama. La pelirroja dijo con dificultad "Ron, que sucedió". Al escuchar su nombre el rubio despertó animado y feliz de que su chica estuviera bien. Kim se dio cuenta de que su novio no se atrevía verla a los ojos y sabía bien porqué. Drakken había escapado y Ron se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido.

-Estoy bien Ron no te preocupes estoy bien, me siento mucho mejor- dijo para tranquilizar al rubio.

-No, no estás bien Kim –contestó con tristeza el joven- Saliste de un cuadro muy grave si hubieras respirado un poco más de Cirilium – La voz de Ron se apagó por un momento- No sé que haría sin ti, todo esto es mi culpa. Debería pensado lo que hacía, casi arruino todo.

-Ron no s tu culpa fue un accidente, cosas así pasan todo el tiempo. Son los riesgos de ser salvar al mundo.-dijo la pelirroja

-Ése es el problema, estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo y son culpa mía…-Replicó el chico mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la pequeña habitación. Entonces entró el Dr. Spencer, quién tenia a Kim a su cuidado. Éste se sorprendió al ver a la heroína despierta.

-Oh Kim, ya despertaste. Eso es bueno significa que te recuperas más rápido de lo pensado.-dijo alegremente el médico –Ron, discúlpanos, pero necesitaría que te retiraras mientra le realizamos unos estudios a Kim.

-OK, nos vamos rufus-dijo el joven mientras que el roedor, que se encontraba en la mesita de luz cerca de Kim, fue al bolsillo de su amo.

Al cerrar la puerta la cara de Ron volvió a oscurecerse. No podía dejar de pensar que todo era culpa suya y que si fuera capaz de usar sus habilidades de Mono Místico podría vencer a Shego con gran facilidad. Pero en cambio, por su cobardía y estupidez arruinó la misión y casi pierde lo único que le importa en esta vida.

-Soy un tonto rufus, realmente necesito aprender a defenderme por mi mismo para no poner en peligro a Kim. Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer verdad.-el ratopín asintió lentamente- Espero que estés de acuerdo – el ratopín volvió a asentir.

Ron se dirigió a un teléfono que se encontraba en la recepción del hospital. Mientras caminaba trató de no hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los Possible para evitar sus miradas incriminatorias. Miradas que sólo existían en su cabeza pues los Possible al igual que Kim pensaba que todo sólo había sido un accidente. Al llegar al teléfono Ron marcó el número que se encontraba en la tarjeta que había recibido el día anterior.

-Sí -contestó una voz grave del otro lado de la línea- Oficina del profesor Makiala.

-Hola profesor soy Ron Stoppable.

-¿Ronald?¿Recapacitaste lo que te dije?

-Si y cambié de opinión. Estoy listo…

Concluirá…


	4. Capítulo 3: La reunión

**El Guardián de Lowercraft:**

**El camino del héroe**

Capítulo 3: La reunión

La reunión con Makiala se realizaría a la noche siguiente en el basurero de Middleton, para no ser interrumpidos y hablar con libertad. Ron y su fiel compañero Rufus llegaron a las 20hs, madia hora antes del horario pactado, por miedo allegar tarde porque Ron ya no tenía vehiculo propio (su motoneta fue destruida durante la invasión y nunca pudo reponerla). Mientras esperaban, Ron comenzó a tararear una canción que lo había marcado para siempre. La canción del baile en el que Kim y él se dieron el primer beso. Al recordar la canción, recordaba esa noche y la magia del amor que ambos habían sentido.

Antes de ir allí, el rubio había pasado por el hospital dejándole a Kim un ramo de rosas tan grande como se lo permitía su bajo salario por su trabajo en La Compra Inteligente. Durante su visita, Ron trató de su dulce novia se divirtiera, hablaron sobre las cosas que le interesaban a Kim: La moda, los grupos de música que le gustan y de su amiga Monique que también había ido a visitarla con su nueva pareja Evan, quién le había caído bien a Ron cuando le confesó su adoración por el Bueno Nacho y por el Naco. Todo esto el joven lo hacía para que nadie notara sus intenciones para esa noche y levantarle el ánimo a Kim, porque le habían dicho que tendría que descansar por una semana más hasta que se eliminara todo el Cirilium de su sistema.

Después de esperar una hora, Ron se preocupó por el profesor al cual había conocido hace apenas dos días. Entonces pensó en quién era el extraño. No sabía nada sobre él, pero a su vez Makiala conocía toda su vida. ¿Porqué confiar en alguien que confesó haberlo seguido durante semanas? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo sabía del Poder Místico del Mono? Muy pocos sabían que Ron poseía ese poder. Después de la invasión la gente no se preocupó mucho de saber quien era el salvador de la tierra y del origen de su brillo azul.

Todas estas y más preguntas cruzaban por la cabeza del chico rubio, cuando apareció un auto en el horizonte. Era un Cadillac rojo con franjas blancas, el cual se detuvo frente a Ron. Del auto descendió Makiala, que estaba vestido con su traje de profesor. Ron sintió vergüenza de estar vestido con los pantalones de siempre y sus camisetas habituales. Pero al profesor no pareció importarle.

-Discúlpame Ronald por el retraso, tenía que recoger a un amigo al aeropuerto. Espero que no te haya hecho esperar demasiado.

-No, no hay drama. Además llegué hace poco. -Mintió el chico para no hacer sentir mal al amable hombre.

-Creo que debería presentarte a mi amigo, pero tú ya lo conoces.

-¿Lo conozco?- Preguntó Ron asombrado.

-Stoppable-san – Se escuchó desde el interior del Cadillac. Ron reconoció al instante la voz del anciano guerrero, un viejo amigo de sus viajes a Yamanuchi. Con una alegría incomparable, el chico corrió para abrazar al Sensei. Pero éste sofrenó con una reverencia tradicional, luego de la cuál el joven rompiendo contra todo protocolo abrazó con tanta fuerza al anciano que lo dejó sin aire.

-Siempre tan sentimental Stoppable-san, eso verifica que tu corazón sigue puro, lo que es bueno para la tarea que realizarás de ahora en más. –Dijo el Sensei con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Pero ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes dos? -Preguntó el desconcertado héroe.

-Bueno,-comenzó diciendo Makiala- sólo digamos que no siempre fue un profesor de universidad. Y dejémoslo ahí, ¿Quieren? Porque creo que es el momento de empezar con lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí.

-Está bien – contestaron el joven y su ratopín al unísono.

Los tres hombres se dirigieron a un claro entre la basura donde el olor era menos fuerte. Allí se sentaron en el suelo, y el Sensei tomó la palabra:

-Joven Stoppable, Makiala-san me contó la situación de la ciudad y creo que un poco de tu ayuda podría salvarla de la autodestrucción – el anciano se detuvo para ver el rostro de Ron, el cuál había adoptado una expresión más seria, una expresión que nunca antes había visto en Stoppable-san – Eres más poderoso de lo que piensas Stoppable-san pero tienes problemas de concentración…

-Perdón, no lo escuche. Rufus me pedía que le diera un Naco – Dijo el rubio mientras que el Sensei se golpeaba la frente. Todo esto Makiala lo veía sin decir nada.

-Como iba diciendo, – Continuó el Sensei – necesitas más enfoque y para lograrlo tienes que recibir un entrenamiento intensivo el cual comenzará mañana temprano.

-Temprano… ¿Cuándo? A las tres de la tarde.- atinó a decir Ron

-No, Ron-san. El entrenamiento comenzará en cuánto amanezca -Dijo el Sensei riendo al ver la mueca de desagrado en el joven Stoppable.

-Te repito Ronald que si no quieres aceptar lo entenderemos…-Comenzó diciendo Makiala

-No, ya acepté y seguiré con esto hasta el final. Seré lo que ustedes esperan que sea y más – Dijo Ron con determinación.

-Ésa es la actitud de un guerrero, Ronald – Afirmó el profesor.

-No me diga así, llámeme sólo Ron – Dijo el rubio con simpleza.

-Está bien…Ron. Tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre Rabí.

-Muy bien nos veremos mañana – Dijo Ron levantándose del suelo – Sensei…Rabí. - Los saludó con una referencia a cada y luego se marchó caminando hacia la salida del basurero. Mientras que ambos maestros lo miraban con la esperanza de la salvación.

Llegó a su casa bastante tarde, por lo que no hizo ruido para despertar a sus padres y a la pequeña Hanna. Cuando llegó a su cuarto Ron se lanzó sobre la cama e intentó dormir. Aunque no pudo hacerlo porque ansiaba comenzar el entrenamiento aunque no sabía en qué consistiría o si no pudiera completarlo. Claro que Ron trató de despejar su mente, pensó en la mujer a la que amaba y durmió placidamente…Por unos segundos a que amaneció al rato, el chico se levantó como pudo se vistió con ropa ligera para entrenar pero al llegar a la puerta de su habitación se desmayó por el sueño. Rufus trató de despertarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando el chico logró levantarse de nuevo se dirigió con paso firme y seguro hacia la calle, sabiendo que le esperaría un largo camino a pie hasta su primer entrenamiento con el Sensei.

Era el comienzo de una nueva vida para Ron y Rufus…

Concluirá…


	5. Capítulo 4: Guerrero en la tormenta

**El Guardián de Lowercraft:**

**El camino del héroe**

Capítulo 4: Guerrero en la tormenta_ (primera parte)_

Es un día tormentoso en Lowercraft. Ésta es una ciudad enorme y ruidosa, cuyos habitantes son poco amistosos, porque en una ciudad tan grande no se puede confiar en nadie. Pero con la tormenta todo se calma, la gente está dentro de sus hogares. Excepto por una joven que aparenta unos 20 años, de un rostro y una figura casi divina, que se dirige a su casa después de un día de trabajo. Se acerca a su auto de marca ultimo modelo pero en el camino se le cruzan unos hombres de rostro agresivo. Los hombres estaban armados con piezas de acero, cadenas y navajas

-¿A dónde crees que vas nena? – Pregunta el que parecía el líder, hombre grande y musculoso, con una barra de acero en la mano – Te olvidaste de darme el beso de despedida nena.

-No se me acerquen, cerdos – gritó la joven mientras dos hombres de estatura un poco más baja la tomaban de los brazos.

-No te preocupes solo será un beso y luego nos iremos… – El rufián sonrió haciendo estremecer a la chica – Con tu auto.

El hombre se iba acercando lentamente a la joven, preparando sus labios para el beso cuando, sin que se dieran cuenta sus captores, la chica le propinó un duro puntapié al asqueroso hombre. Éste dio un grito de dolor que algunos dicen se escuchó incluso en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Vaya es una chica ruda – dijo un secuaz con una cadena en las manos – Enséñele jefe, lo que saca una por tratar de ser héroe en nuestro territorio.

El líder del grupo se levantó del suelo, donde se encontraba lamentando su desgracia. Se preparó a golpear a la joven en el rostro con su enorme puño. Pero de repente una tapa de lata de basura chocó contra la cabeza del corpulento agresor, dejándolo en el piso de nuevo.

Los demás giraron la cabeza para ver al ser que había lanzado el objeto. La figura del ser se vio iluminada por un rayo. El hombre usaba un sobretodo azul que se encontraba abierto mostrando el trabajado físico del hombre, su boca era ocultada por el sobretodo y sus ojos por mechones de su rebelde cabello.

-Vamos chicos sean caballerosos y dejen a la dama en paz – rugió con voz temible el hombre – O acaso son unos cobardes que atacan a una joven indefensa.

-¿Quién crees que eres para hablarnos así? Enano – Dijo el líder con una voz chillona. Tan chillona que a todos hizo reír, lo que le sacó valor a la amenaza.-No se rían idiotas – gritó con una voz aun más aguda.

-Está bien, jefe – dijo entre risas uno de sus secuaces – A él muchachos!

Todos los hombres se lanzaron al ataque del extraño y dejaron libre a la joven que no quiso huir. Fueron de a uno acercándose a su contrincante amenazando con sus improvisadas armas. Primero fueron dos hombres con llaves de mecánico, quienes habían abandonado a la joven. Sus ataques fueron evadidos por el hombre azul. Éste se escabulló y golpeo a un agresor en el tórax y al otro le propinó una barredora. Uno de los agresores con una cadena en la mano corrió asustado del terrible guerrero que se movía como un mono furioso. Mientras tanto se acercaba otro hombre con una navaja por detrás, pero no sorprendió a su victima y fue arrojado hacia adelante por varios metros chocando con su compañero con cadena.

La joven veía todo esto. Y se preguntaba: ¿Quién es este que no me conoce pero arriesga su vida por salvarme? ¿Acaso será un ángel?

Sólo quedaba el líder y su enorme barra de hierro. El enorme sujeto vio a los ojos de quien lo había desafiado y noto que no le temía, es más hizo que un escalofrió pasara por su espalda. Descargó con furia la barra contra su enemigo. Pero este a pesar de su tamaño a comparación del último asaltante detuvo el ataque con una sola mano. "Eso es todo lo que tienes, me sorprende obviamente eres todo músculo… pero poco cerebro" exclamó el hombre azul provocando a su enorme contrincante. Luego le quitó la barra de las manos y la lanzó lejos. El malhechor descargó unja furia de golpes que dieron en el aire mientras que el héroe saltaba con gran agilidad de un lado otro. Finalmente harto de luchar, el enorme villano se arrojó literalmente a su oponente. Éste lo levantó como si fuera un trasto y lo arrojó contra el auto de la dama, abollándolo.

El combate había terminado y sólo había un hombre en pie. La joven se acercaba para agradecer a su salvador cuando éste tomo algo de su cinturón y lo arrojó al suelo. Entonces todo se hizo humo. "Oye, espera ¿quién eres?" dijo la joven entre las tinieblas. Cuando se disipó el hombre ya no estaba, los hombres estaban desparramados por todos lados y policía estaba llegando. "Gracias" susurró la joven.

Cuándo los policías tomaron las declaraciones, vieron que estás no coincidían. Algunos hablaban de un animal salvaje que los había atacado, el líder de la banda decía que había sido un espíritu sin rostro, pero con los ojos del diablo. La joven decía haber visto un ángel guardián de cabellos rubios que la habia salvado. Muchas y variadas historias que dejaron pensando a los policías que decidieron adjudicarse la captura de los agresores. Lo que nadie había dicho era que el extraño héroe no estaba solo sino acompañado por un pequeño amigo. Un amigo que miraba dese un techo, sintiéndose orgulloso de su amo que le demostraba al mundo porqué es un Stoppable.

Concluirá...


	6. Capítulo 5: Guerrero en la tormenta 2

**El Guardián de Lowercraft:**

**El camino del héroe**

Capítulo 5: Guerrero en la tormenta _(segunda parte)_

La tormenta continuaba azotando la ciudad. Las calles se estaban llenando de agua y el cielo de rayos y de relámpagos. En medio de la tormenta se podía distinguir una silueta. La silueta era un joven vestido de color azul, que no se veía exhausto a pesar del combate que acababa de realizar. Nuestro héroe se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio cercano al lugar de la contienda. De su primera contienda como héroe. El joven rubio observaba hacia su alrededor para verificar que estaba sólo con Rufus, su pequeño colega que había visto todo. Después de verificar que no había nadie en la zona, dio un salto de alegría.

-Boooyaaah! JA JA, Viste eso rufus. Viste como lo levanté y la cara que cuando vio mi cara seria – Decía emocionado el joven rubio mientras hacia ademanes de Kung Fu, como burlándose de si mismo. "Sii" asintió el roedor y comenzó a imitar a su amo. De repente una voz seria y furiosa salio de un micrófono que tenia Ron en la oreja.

-¡RON! Deja de jugar esto es cosa seria – Gritaba Rabí desde el centro de operaciones, su departamento. Mientras que el Sensei escuchaba la conversación en silencio y con actitud calmada. – Si continuas en ese plan tiraras dos meses de duro entrenamiento por la basura.

-Vamos, Rabí. No te enojes viejo, déjame disfrutarlo quieres. Además no pueden negar que estuvo genial…– Empezaba Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando sonó una alarma – ¿Qué es eso? ¿Problemas?

-Si, alguien irrumpió en los laboratorios de Piro-Tech Enterprise.-dijo rápidamente el profesor. – En el área de químicos y combustibles…

-¿Qué hay ahí? – Preguntó el joven héroe, tenía el presentimiento de que esa noche tendría la oportunidad de hacer algo realmente grande.

-Bueno distintos tipos de químicos: Sulfuro, Mercurio, Helio, Criptón, ácidos, Cirilium…– dijo casi al pasar Rabí.

-¡Cirilium!, sabes lo que eso significa Rufus – el ratopín asintió – Drakken y Shego están aquí y terminarán lo que comenzaron en Upperton… A menos que podamos evitarlo. – En el rostro de Ron se vislumbró una sonrisa macabra. El rubio creía que tenía que remediar lo ocurrido con Kim. Aunque ella se había recuperado y continuaba salvando al mundo y viviendo una vida "normal" junto a él. Ron sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad así: Su chica estaba en Mongolia salvando un animal en extinción y como Ron estaba en el equipo de Fútbol de Lowercraft ( Así Rabí lo había hecho ingresar a la prestigiosa universidad, por su famosa velocidad como corredor) había decidido dejarlo solo el fin de semana para que pudiera entrenar para el partido a realizarse el domingo.

-Allá voy. Me comunico cuando este en Piro-Tech – Dijo el joven con velocidad. La cara de preocupación de Rabí era muy grande. El Sensei se acercó, tocandole el hombro dijo suavemente "Está listo, déjalo ser y no te arrepentirás"

Ron corrió con Rufus en su bolsillo, hacia una de las esquinas del edificio. Bajó por la escalera de incendios a gran velocidad y saltó al suelo cuando faltaban pocos tramos para el suelo. Tomó asiento en la motocicleta que Rabí le había regalado. Era motocicleta negra y con gran capacidad de velocidad, la suficiente para llegar rápido a los distintos rincones de la ciudad. Se puso su casco y se dirigió por una avenida al edificio de Piro-Tech, Ron con ayuda del profesor había memorizado los mapas de Lowercraft. Sistemas de cloacas, subtes y buscaron vías de escape en caso de que la situación se fuera de control. Y con el Sensei había aprendido varios trucos Ninja para desaparecer, como bombas de humo.

El Sensei lo había entrenado física y mentalmente para enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo. Uno de los secretos era esperar a que el contrincante diera el primer golpe. Así sabia cómo actuar, responder y contraatacar. Otro era distracción, debía distraer al enemigo con trucos para desorientarlo y darle más tiempo a Ron para pensar en un plan. El entrenamiento físico del Sensei lo hacia más resistente a los ataques del enemigo sin importar que tan fuerte sea y además la fuerza de Ron había aumentado sobrehumanamente gracias al control sobre el Poder Místico. Ya no necesitaba el poder para luchar, el Kung Fu del mono corría libremente por su cuerpo.

Finalmente había llegado al edificio. Éste se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y además era el edificio más alto de la misma. Usando un secador de cabello modificado por Wade, el que llevaba siempre en las misiones de Kim. Fue hacia un costado del edificio y disparó el secador, que se engancho en la azotea del altísimo edificio. El laboratorio de química se encontraba bastante cerca del techo, por lo que Ron escaló con velocidad a pesar de que la tormenta jugaba en contra. Mientras ascendía en la cabeza del rubio surgían varios planes descabellados para encargarse de Drakken y Shego. Pero ya sabia cual era el plan adecuado. Al llegar al techo del edificio, Ron preparó todo para la puesta en escena, ellos no debían reconocerlo. Se tapo de nuevo la boca, practicó una o dos veces una voz más ronca, alistó su traje y ya estaba listo.

Cuando estaba por entrar al edificio, sonó de nuevo el auricular…

-Espero que no sea una venganza y que te tomes esto en serio – decía la voz de Rabí desde el otro lado, preocupado de que el héroe cayera en su primera noche de ronda.

-Claro que me tomo en serio – dijo con voz ronca el héroe. Tapando el comunicador, se dirigió a Rufus- ¿tienes lista la cámara? – el ratopín asintió y eso fue más que suficiente

-Que comience el show –exclamó Ron mientras desaparecía en las sombras del interior del edificio.

Concluirá…


	7. Capítulo 6: Revancha

**El Guardián de Lowercraft:**

**El camino del héroe**

Capítulo 6: Revancha

Todo era silencio en el laboratorio de Piro-Tech. El interior del edificio estaba destrozado, todos los hombres de seguridad habían sido atacados y quedaron inconscientes. La causante de todo esto era una joven sensual de ojos verdes y cabellos negros, que se encontraba desactivando las últimas cámaras de seguridad.

Impaciente el jefe de la chica estaba golpeando la mesa con los dedos nerviosos. El hombre tenía el rostro azul y de su hombro sobresalía una flor, su cara denotaba cansancio. Cansancio de segur ocultando al mundo que él y su asistente estaban en una relación un poco menos profesional. Pero su novia temía de que su carrera como villana se fuera por el caño por estar enamorada de un adorable pero patético villano, que además se encontraba en quiebra.

Luego de desactivar todas las cámaras, la joven se lanzó a los brazos de su amado doctor D. Éste sin saber como reaccionar se limitó a compartir el abrazo y continuó posando sus labios sobre los de amada. El momento fue mágico para ambos, quién algunas vez los hubiera visto juntos no creerían en lo que sucedía ahora. Pero había que trabajar. No había que perder el tiempo la policía vendría pronto. La joven se encargó de destrozar la bóveda donde se encontraba el valioso Cirilium. Ahora no hay quién nos detenga – exclamó el de rostro azul mientras tomaba el frasco de Cirilium. Lueg9o volvió a besar a su chica aún más apasionadamente.

"_Drakken y Shego_

_Están sentados _

_En el árbol de los enamorados"_

-¿Quién dijo eso? – preguntó Shego apartándose de su novio, que quedó con los labios listos para seguir besándola. La joven vio a su alrededor y en una esquina notó algo raro. Un sujeto vestido con un sobretodo azul y un cabello rubio rebelde estaba ¡Filmándola! Risueño.

-No. Por favor no se detengan – dijo con tono de desilusión el sujeto – Ah, vamos continúen como si no estuviera. – Al ver que la chica encendía sus manos en llamas, nuestro héroe sabía que tenía que continuar su función. Metió la cámara en su bolsillo y continuó diciendo a los villanos con sarcasmo – OK, no sigan. Realmente son unos amargados, eh.

-¿Quién rayos eres, chico raro? Acaso, ¿eres familiar de Shego? – Preguntó el mutante de la botánica – ¿O eres un ex novio? Shego, tú ¿Lo conoces?

-Oiga Doctor D. yo no conozco a este sujeto, pero me encargaré de que no nos moleste más. – dijo sin más llegó y se lanzó al ataque del sujeto.

-Así reciben a un recién llegado, hoy en día no se aprenden buenos modales. – Continuaba diciendo el rubio mientras que esquivaba los golpes de plasma – Pero que se puede esperar de unos criminales. – luego le realizó una barredora a Shego quién cayó al suelo. Al ver esto, Drakken dejó con cuidado el Cirilium y envió su extensión mutante contra el joven. Pero antes que lograra su objetivo, el héroe lanzó una estrella Ninja al fino tallo de la flor. La puntería de Ron había mejorado mucho en estos meses.

Drakken temblando de miedo corrió hacia un lugar seguro, mientras que Shego volvía a la carga. Ésta vez era un combate en serio. Shego atacaba con todo lo que tenía a su rival quién evadía con gran fluidez y sin sudar. Y para colmo se burlaba de ella"Así que esta es la famosa Shego- el héroe rió estruendosamente – No veo porqué la gente te teme eres como un gatito tratando de golpear la bola de estambre". La furia de Shego estalló y ella dejó la guardia baja. Era el momento que Ron esperaba…

Con gran velocidad el sujeto golpeo a la asistente en el estomago y luego la noqueó con un certero gancho. Drakken saliendo de su escondite atacó al héroe, que se conmovió por su valentía o se vio reflejado en su actitud. Y por eso simplemente se corrió esquivándolo y haciéndole una zancadilla, dejándolo en el suelo. Luego amarró a ambos criminales con los restos de la flor de Drakken, que se había regenerado en su hombro, por lo que Ron volvió a cortarlo para evitar problemas. Shego se encontraba aún noqueada, mientras que Drakken se mantenía despierto y con odio hacia su captor.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerme esto? ¡A mí el temible Doctor Drakken! Vamos contesta – exigió desesperado el azul.

-¿En serio quieres saber quién soy? – Preguntó con seriedad Ron, que se encontraba debajo del disfraz, mientras caminaba para guardar el Cirilium en su lugar – Soy alguien que busca revancha… revancha de todos los criminales que hundieron a ésta ciudad. Soy quién devolverá la fe y la esperanza en si mismo a Lowercraft y nada detendrá en mi misión. No importa quién o qué venga a arruinar esto, yo lo detendré al costo que sea – decía ron mientras se acercaba al rostro del archienemigo de Kim – Soy el vigilante de esta ciudad…Soy el guardián de Lowercraft!

Y sin decir más ron se retiro dándole la expanda a Drakken mientras que afuera se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía.

-El guardián de Lowercraft, recordaré ese nombre y descubriré quién está debajo de ese disfraz. O me dejo de llamar Drew Linski – murmuró el genio malvado

Ron corrió hacia el departamento que compartía con Kim antes de que esta volviera. Estaba orgulloso de si mismo y se había convencido de su discurso. Se sentía realmente imparable y listo para lo que fuera que viniese

Mientras ron llegaba a su hogar, en el Observatorio de Middleton, un científico desvelado vio un objeto. Éste aún se encontraba lejos, pero que avanzaba a gran velocidad y con dirección a la Tierra. El hombre aumentó la potencia del telescopio a su máximo límite para averiguar de que se trataba. Luego de confirmar sus sospechas, sin dudar marcó un número en su teléfono:

-Con Justicia Global…– dijo con severidad el cientifico – es importante, son los Lowardianos: Están regresando...

Concluirá…


	8. Capítulo 7: El enemigo en casa

**El Guardián de Lowercraft:**

**El camino del héroe**

Capítulo 7: El enemigo en casa

El día era perfecto, Kim y Ron caminaban por un parque tomados de la mano. Había flores por todo el camino y el sol brillaba con intensidad. Los jóvenes se veían felices pero de repente el cielo de color rojo se tornó y algo del cielo cayó frente a Kim. Ron no pudo reaccionar y no podía moverse. Del objeto salieron miles de tentáculos de acero que arrastraron a la pelirroja al interior del objeto. Ella solo podía gritar el nombre de su amado. La joven desaparecía en el interior del objeto y su voz se apagó. Ron furioso comenzó a emanar una luz azul por todo su cuerpo. Esta luz había adquirido una forma de animal, la figura del mono. Ron pudo moverse y empezó a golpear a lo que se había llevado a su chica. Pero nada ocurría. Con desesperación el rubio gritaba "Kim no me dejes. ¡Kim!

Pero el despertador sonó y la pesadilla se acabó. "Buenos días Lowercraft." Se escuchaba decir a la radio-despertador. Ron despertó con el rostro llenó de sudor. Vio a los lados y descubrió con sorpresa que Kim estaba a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Y por qué se había dormido junto a él? Si tenía su propio cuarto. No importaba, al joven le gustaba la idea y además, al verla a la chica placidamente dormida el rubio se olvido de las pesadillas." Es un día soleado en la ciudad, perfecto para ir al parque acompañado por su pareja" Al escuchar esto, la cara de Ron se estremeció por un segundo, pero no le dio importancia. Besó a su amada, dulcemente en la frente y se dio cuenta de que ya había despertado pues lo tomo de la cabeza y lo besó en sus labios. "Buen día, Ronnie" dijo la pelirroja

Ron aún no se creía que viviría con ella todo el tiempo bajo el mismo techo, porque hace apenas una semana que convivían. Lo habían decidido principalmente porque creían que era el siguiente paso en su relación. Y como ventajan podían alquilar el departamento con más soltura. El departamento era pequeño y algo viejo era el edificio. Pero eso no les importaba porque se tenían el uno al otro.

Kim se preparaba para ir a visitar a sus padres esa tarde, porque prometió visitarlos todos los fines de semana. Ron se quedaría porque se acercaba el partido y tenia que entrenar con su equipo. Al señor Possible no le agradaba la idea de que su Kimmie viviera sola con un joven, pero sabia que era parte de envejecer que los hijos hagan su propia vida. Aún así exigió que el departamento tuviera dos habitaciones, o si no Ron terminaría a un agujero negro...

Kim acercó a Ron al campus, y antes de despedirse le prometió una sorpresa para la noche.

-¿Qué sorpresa? –Preguntó el rubio – Vamos dime que harás.

-Si te lo digo no será sorpresa – dijo Kim con una sonrisa en los labios, vio a Ron y continuó diciendo – La cara de perro no funcionara está vez muchacho. – Ron cambió su rostro resignado. Los jóvenes se despidieron con un beso que ninguno quiso que terminara. El chico salió del auto y la pelirroja partió hacia Middleton, don tristeza porque su chico no iría con ella.

El rubio estaba intrigado, y pensaba en la sorpresa mientras se dirigía a la práctica. Pero en el camino se le apareció Mike Jones, el Quarterbackde los tigres de Lowercraft. Era un estúpido presumido, musculoso, alto y sin cerebro. Molestaba a ron por el solo hecho de ser el nuevo del equipo. Y porque además estaba celoso de ese enano que de un día para el otro se hizo corredor del equipo.

-Hola Stoppable, ¿Dónde esta tu chica? Hay no está, que lastima – decía Mike mientras empujaba a Ron con cara divertida – ¿Sabes? creo que no deberías jugar mañana, te vez cansado.

-Ni lo sueñes Jones, jugaré mañana y espero que me la pases. – La cara del rubio era desafiante – Te recuerdo que somos del mismo equipo…

-No, no somos del mismo equipo – dijo con furia el deportista y se marchó al campo con paso rápido.

La práctica fue terrible para nuestro héroe. Fue atacado en las prácticas y quienes debían protegerlo, lo abandonaban a su suerte. Era el precio que pagaban los nuevos. Gracias a su velocidad, a sus reflejos y a los alientos de peculiar mascota, Ron sobrevivió a las embestidas de sus compañeros. Finalmente, el nuevo jugador anotó varias veces, demostrando que era el corredor más rápido. El Coach estaba asombrado del joven y quiso que jugara en todos los partidos.

Ya eran las siete de la tarde. Los jugadores fueron a las duchas. Al final Ron era el único que quedaba de sus compañeros, no se sorprendía. No había echo ningún amigo en el equipo, ni en la universidad. Para todos era el llorón novio de la gran Kim Possible. Incluso algunos profesores se sorprendía de que admitieran a Ron en la universidad. Rabí dentro del edificio no le hablaba ni le miraba. Pero era comprensible, Rabí estaba obsesionado con las conspiraciones y no quería levantar sospechas. Estaba en la universidad desde hace un mes y nadie había hablado con él más que para pedir autógrafos de su chica e incluso algunos le pedían un segundo a Rufus para ver sus gracias.

El rubio Se disponía a salir pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Ron se desesperó intentó abrirla y gritó sus compañeros para que le abrieran. " OK, es muy gracioso…Jajá, bueno ya termino, en serio abran tengo que ir a casa." Ron pensaba en la sorpresa que Kim le preparaba y la desesperación aumentó. Suspirando al comprobar que no quedaba nadie, de una patada el joven partió la puerta dejándola hecho pedazos. "Idiotas" gritó el joven hacia la nada, el enojo recorría todo su rostro. Él no podía demostrar sus habilidades, incluso ante Kim, debía negarlo todo. No le era fácil mentir y fingir frente a Kimmie pero era el precio del vigilante y la identidad secreta…

Ron salía del estadio cuando algo lo detuvo algo estaba sobre él. Era una especie de nave de color violeta oscura con un símbolo conocido para él. Una luz verde salió de la nave y bajó sobre él. el rayo lo atrajo hacia arriba. Ron sabia lo que pasaba trató de resistirse, pero era inútil. Al llegar a la nave, Ron fue recibido por un hombre alto de piel verde, con una altura de tres metros y cabellos blancos. El anciano era custodiado por otros dos del mismo tipo a los que el joven ya conocía.

-Bienvenido, Ron Stoppable, Gran Guerrero de la Tierra. Soy Dankort Emperador de Lowardia...

Concluira...


	9. Capítulo 8: ¿De qué eres capaz?

**El Guardián de Lowercraft:**

**El camino del héroe**

Capítulo 8: ¿De qué eres capaz?

En la nave de lowardiana, Ron estaba frente a quienes habían invadido la tierra hace ya cuatro meses. El rubio estaba con las manos y pies encerrador de cilindros de color violeta, que funcionaban como esposas. Frente a él estaba el emperador de esa raza de invasores verdes, cuyo planeta desconocía la ubicación. Pero sabía lo que significaba que estuviera ahí: Venían a vengarse, al igual que habían intentado hacerlo con Kim y Drakken. Destruirían la Tierra, a menos que él pueda evitarlo. Warmonga y su pareja Warhok, se encontraban detrás de su anciano líder. Ambos lo veían distinto de la última vez que estuvieron en la Tierra. Antes lo miraban con desprecio incluso con lástima por ser parte de la raza inferior. Sin embargo, ahora lo miraban con respeto, no lo volverían a subestimar. El emperador era más alto que los demás casi 3 metros y medio y tenia el cabello blanco lo que demostraba su longevidad. Vestía de un traje rojo con dorado. Por su mirada altiva Ron pudo darse cuenta de que lo creía algo menor a un insecto. Eso le molesto.

-Así que esto es el guerrero legendario – dijo el anciano viendo de pies a cabeza a Ron – no te vez como en el holograma. ¿Donde esta tu brillo azul muchacho?

-No sé, lo perdí abuelito…– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, y Rufus se reía en el bolsillo de su amo.

-¡Abuelito! Cómo te atreves a hablar así gusano – Gritó con furia Warhok, sacando una espada flameante de su cinturón.

-Cálmese, general. Mejor porqué no me explica como este "gusano" venció a ambos en una lucha en ventaja para ustedes.-empezó diciendo el emperador dándole la espalda a sus generales

-Es queee… nos sorprendió – Comenzó disculpándose Warmonga

-Sorprendió… Ja, los sorprendió. Me dirán que cruce toda la galaxia sólo para buscar a este inútil – dijo el emperador señalando a Ron

-¿¡Inútil! Te enseñaré lo que un inútil gusano de la Tierra puede hacer…-Dijo el rubio mientras se concentraba con furia.

Entonces Rufus se escondió en el bolsillo porque sabía que esto no iba a gustarle. Las luces de la nave comenzaron a titilar, los robots guardias que se encontraban cerca empezaron a chispear. Ron comenzó a brillar de un azul oscuro y destrozó sus esposas de un solo movimiento. Al ver esto los rostros de Warmonga y de Warhok demostraban asombro y miedo: era más fuerte que la última vez. Pero en el rostro del emperador había una sonrisa que inquietaba a sus generales. Ron se acercaba hacia el emperador, cuando este le dijo:

-Mi plan funcionó – el emperador empezó a reír - Realmente eres tú el gran guerrero que dicen que eres… Vamos cálmate, es hora de que hablemos de Emperador a Gran Guerrero.

Ron se tranquilizó y el poder místico se apagó sin más. Todos los aparatos volvieron a la normalidad y en la cara del rubio había confusión. ¿Cómo había caído en ese tonto truco? Hacerlo enojar para qué le muestre su poder Místico. Si su Sensei se enterara de esto se decepcionaría de su alumno. Tantas tardes de meditación para calmar la ira, la cual activaba su Poder Místico pero a su vez perdía su control. ¿Pero que era lo que quería el Emperador? "Venir a la Tierra para hablar con él" se dijo Ron a si mismo. Pero eso no tenia sentido a menos que algo muy grave estuviera pasando. Y él no se iría hasta no saber que pasaba…

**Mientras tanto… ****En un departamento de Lowercraft…**

-¿Y éste? – Preguntaba Kim probándose un vestido negro bastante corto – ¿Cómo me queda?

-Te queda perfecto amiga.-Contestó Monique que había visitado a su amiga.

-Y a Ron ¿le gustará? – volvió a preguntar la heroína dubitativa.

-Créeme le gustara. – dijo su mejor amiga mientras reía por lo bajo imaginándose la cara de Ron al verla - Al igual que la cena que "le preparaste". – Continuó la morena riendo de forma estruendosa

-Oye, no te rías fue lo mejor que pude hacer – Se justificó la pelirroja.

-Si lo mejor que hiciste fue apagar el fuego antes que se haga incendio. ¿Sabes? tienes suerte de que Mike haya encerrado a Ron en las duchas, sino se lo hubiera pedido ahora Ron habría corrido despavorido del edificio – contestaba Monique mientras se dirigía a la puerta. – Ah! Y no te olvides de llamar al delivery antes de las ocho. No sea que Ron se entere que su cena romántica…es de un restaurante. – Dijo Monique burlona – Vamos no enojes, solamente quedó demostrado que no puedes hacerlo todo.

Kim estaba por contestarle a su amiga cuando sonó el Kimicomunicador. Kim miró con enojo a Monique y contestó suspirando.

-¿Qué hay Wade?

-Hola Kim. Guau, que bien te ves – dijo Wade mientras daba un silbido

- Sabes estoy algo ocupada. Si no tienes nada para mi…-continuó la pelirroja.

-Está bien. ¿Hoy hay mal humor? Bueno. Kim, Justicia Global quiere hablar contigo ahora – dijo el genio mientras tomaba su soda.

-Oh! No pueden esperar hasta mañana. Ron y Kim tendrán… ejem una cita especial – suplicó Monique mientras guiñaba un ojo a su amiga

-Lo siento es importante –dijo Wade mientras negaba con su cabeza – Dicen que es de suma importancia…

-OK. Le mandaré un mensaje a Ron para decirle que no estaré esta noche – decía la heroína mientras tomaba su celular

-¡No, no y no! No cancelaras nada. – Dijo Monique empujando a Kim hacia la puerta – Irás a salvar al mundo y volverás lo más rápido que puedas. ¿OK?

-Está bien – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en la boca –Gracias Monique. ¿¡Qué haría sin ti!

-Oye, ¿Para qué son las amigas? – decía la morena, Mientras abría la puerta

**Mientras que la pelirroja ****salía corriendo del edificio hacia su auto, Ron se encontraba en la nave lowardiana confundido…**

-Vamos díganme ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-dijo el joven rubio impaciente

-Creemos Gran Stoppable que tú eres la única esperanza de ambas razas: lowardiana y terrestre. – Comenzó diciendo el anciano alienígeno – Por lo que acabas de hacer, debo admitir que eres impresionante. Tal vez puedas detenerlo…O tal vez mueras en el intento con el resto de tú planeta

-¿Detener a quién? - preguntó nuestro héroe.

-No a quién, sino a qué. – Respondía lentamente el emperador de Lowardia, viendo a los ojos de su pequeño invitado – Stoppable ¿puedes detener al fin del mundo?

Concluirá…


	10. Capítulo 9: Misiones por cumplir

**El Guardián de Lowercraft:**

**El camino del héroe**

Capítulo 9: Misiones por cumplir

Kim Possible se dirigía en el podrido hacia un cajellón sin salida o eso parecía. De repente, el auto empezó a descender como en un ascensor hacia las profundidades de la tierra. En el subsuelo de la ciudad de Lowercraft se encontraba un túnel que se dirigía directamente hacia el centro de operaciones de Justicia Global, túneles como este estaban en todo el mundo como vías de seguridad para los distintos agentes que por razones de seguridad no podían usar vehículos aéreos. Los túneles eran cilíndricos y angostos, suficiente para que circulara un automóvil a la vez. Era la primera vez que Kim los usaba porque no sabia que existieran.

Nuestra heroína iba a velocidad supersónica, se encontraba apuraba ya que quería solucionar este tema lo más pronto posible. No sabia por qué Justicia Global la necesitaba pero sabia que no seria tan fácil de resolver como su amiga Monique se lo había planteado. La pelirroja pensaba en Ron. Se había comportado de forma muy extraña desde el incidente en Upperton, y la situación en la universidad no ayudaba a levantarle el ánimo. Kim se daba cuenta que su novio trataba de no causarle preocupaciones y de seguir adelante. Ella quería distraerlo una noche, para que sean ellos dos y nadie más. Una noche romántica que ambos no olvidarían y que le devolvería a ron esa alegría que se había ido.

Después de un corto viaje, la pelirroja llegaba a Justicia Global. La heroína había ayudado varias veces a la famosa organización de espionaje, pero no sabia lo que le deparaba esta vez el destino. Kim fue guiada por agentes hacia la oficina de la Dra. Directora, la jefa indiscutible de J.G. Ésta se encontraba sentada en un escritorio lleno de papeles, sumamente desordenados. Detrás de éste había un enorme mapa del mundo en el que se encontraba distintos puntos rojos marcando las ciudades más importantes del mundo: Washington, New York, Londres, Paris, Roma, Berlín, Moscú, etc.

-Bienvenida Kim Possible. – Saludó respetuosamente la mujer con un parche poco femenino – Gracias por venir tan rápido, pero me hubiera gustado que trajeras a Ron. Éste asunto les incumbe a ambos.

- ¿De qué asunto se trata y por qué tenia que venir Ron? – preguntó la pelirroja.

-Hace aproximadamente 24hs en el observatorio de Middleton se avistó una nave Lowardiana y creemos que vienen por venganza.

-Otra vez…-dijo la joven heroína con un suspiro – ¿Es que no se cansan de invadir? Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Preparamos una nave para que tú y Ron puedan ingresar a la nave lowardiana e inserten este dispositivo – dijo la directora señalando un pequeño aparato que Kim jamás había visto – en alguna de las computadoras de la nave y descargar toda la información que puedan. De esa forma sabremos que es lo que planean hacer estos aliens y tendremos ventaja sobre ellos. Ya no nos encontraran desprevenidos. – Concluyó la directora con la voz en alto y golpeando la mesa.

-OK. – Contestó Kim con energía, no quería que otra invasión arruine sus planes – ¿A qué hora saldremos?

-Nos hubiera gustado ahora mismo. Pero tendremos que esperar a Ron, así que saldrán mañana a primera hora. – Decía la mujer desilusionada, cuando sonó el teléfono de su escritorio – Diga. ¿¡Qué! ¿Están seguros? Muy bien. Avisen cualquier novedad.

La Dra. Directora colgó el teléfono. Su cara demostraba asombro. Miró a la joven Kim y dijo: "misión cancelada puedes volver a casa". No dijo nada mas se sentó y giró su silla hacia el planisferio.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto la pelirroja sin comprender lo sucedido

-La nave lowardiana se aleja de nuestra orbita terrestre a gran velocidad – contestó lentamente la mujer del parche - están huyendo. Pero la pregunta es ¿De qué?

**Media hora antes Ron le hacia la misma pregunta al Emperador de Lowardia…**

-¿Salvar ambos mundos? ¿De qué? –dijo finalmente el rubio irritado

-"¿Por donde empezar? Mmm..." – decía en voz alta el anciano como tratando de recordar – "Ah! Si luego de la humillante derrota de nuestras maquinas en tu planeta ante…FLORES" – gritó el emperador dirigiendo su mirada a sus generales, quienes se iban marchando lentamente aprovechando que su emperador parecía distraído – "Nuestros científicos comenzaron a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto…Un arma capaz de pensar por si misma, capaz de analizar a su enemigo y encontrar su punto débil en cuestión de segundos. El robot fue hecho con Warcilium nuestro metal más resistente, le dieron suficiente potencia como para destruir una nave imperial de un solo tiro. En fin, era el robot de combate perfecto… tal vez demasiado perfecto. El robot desarrollo una voluntad propia y dejó de obedecer nuestras órdenes. Modifico su programación para su conveniencia" – mientras hablaba un holograma empezó a mostrar un desierto con escombros y llamas – "El robot desoló Lowardia convirtiéndola en desierto y ahora caza a los sobrevivientes como si fuéramos una plaga… lo mismo hará con tu planeta, si no lo detienes."

-¿Por qué me dicen esto a mi? Debo decírselo al mundo antes de que esa cosa llegue aquí.-dijo Ron desesperado.

-Te lo decimos a ti porque el robot, al que hemos llamado Star-hunter. Tiene una misión primaria a la cual no ha podido modificar y lo más probable es que este desesperado por cumplirla – El rostro del emperador se vio ensombrecido – Su misión prioritaria es eliminarte a ti, y luego destruir a los demás rebeldes que te ayudaron a derrotarnos. – El holograma comenzó a mostrar los rostros de Drakken, Shego y…Kim.

Ron vio el rostro en el holograma y quiso que la tierra lo tragara. Temblaba… ¿podría él luchar contra un monstruo de esa magnitud? Mientras pensaba en esto Ron fue devuelto a la Tierra con la misión de destruir a Star-hunter, "Él llegara en tres días terrestres a tu planeta tienes hasta entonces para prepararte" Le dijo el anciano lowardiano mientras la nave partía hacia las estrellas.

"Tres días…Sólo tres días" pensaba Ron cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo que había olvidado… "La sorpresa de Kim, tendré que correr para llegar a tiempo" se fijo en su reloj "20:30…rayos" viendo a su alrededor Ron notó que la nave extraterrestre lo había dejado al afueras de Lowercraft…necesitaría muchas energías y mucha suerte para llegar al departamento a tiempo. "Tres días, que puedo hacer en tres días" seguía pensando Ron mientras corría por una colina a toda velocidad.

Concluirá…


	11. Capítulo 10: Sueños y pesadillas

**El Guardián de Lowercraft:**

**El camino del héroe**

Capítulo 10: Sueños y pesadillas

Ron Stoppable se dirigía hacia su departamento con gran prisa. Kim le prometió una sorpresa y él no quería perdérsela. Pero el joven no poseía medio de transporte y se encontraba muy lejos de su hogar, por lo que tomo el primer autobús que vislumbró. Ya en camino, el rubio no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le esperaba. Lo dicho por los aliens lo puso nervioso, no por su seguridad sino por la Kim que nada sabia. ¿Se lo diría a Kim? Pero tendría que explicar porque los extraterrestres confiaban en él y cómo supo imponérseles. ¿Le mentiría más a su chica? Ya le ocultaba su trabajo nocturno y los entrenamientos en el basurero… Le mostraría el video en el que Drakken y Shego recibían una paliza… ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Kim? ¿Le creeria?

Ron bajó del autobús, aún tendría que caminar dos cuadras…Pensó en la situación en que se encontraba ¿Cómo destruiría a esa máquina, que hasta los lowardianos le temen? Era bueno luchando con seres vivos pero nunca se había enfrentado a un ser de hierro, siempre había huido de ellos. El rubio tenia un conflicto con las maquinas, estas parecían tener un "complot" contra Ron y sus pantalones. Los aparatos lo ponían nervioso, además "no se puede golpear el metal sin salir lastimado" pensaba. Los Lowardianos le temian sino no buscarian la yuda de la 'raza inferior'. ¿Acaso el deberia temerle también?

Esa noche, al llegar el joven rubio vio a Kim con su vestido corto negro. Cerca había una mesa con velas y con una langosta enorme. Se quedó con la boca abierta, se veía hermosa.

-¿Dónde estabas? - Preguntó Kim quién había llegado pocos minutos antes.

-Esto si es una sorpresa agradable… ¿Qué festejamos? ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? – preguntó Ron con alegría, sus miedos se despejaron por un segundo

-No te hagas el tonto ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? ¿Que te pasó? – dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

-Eeeh… Tuve un inconveniente, pero no pasó nada grave. La puerta de las duchas se trabó y no pude salir por un buen rato…– Y el rubio no mentía del todo – Pero no pensemos en eso, quiero que pasemos esta noche juntos sin misiones ni problemas. – Decía el joven mientras se acercaba a Kim lentamente – Tú y yo, solos… - el joven se preparaba para besar los labios de su amada cuando se detuvo y dijo en voz alta - Dije SOLOS Rufus, ve a comer nacos quieres. –El ratopín se marchó rezongando por lo bajo.

Por el resto de la noche sus pensamientos negativos desaparecieron de la cabeza del rubio. La noche fue mágica, los enamorados sólo hablaron de su presente, como pareja.

-Y Ron, ¿te gustó la cena? – preguntó esperanzada joven.

-Estuvo delicioso. No se como lo hiciste Kim. –Comentó el rubio. – Kim, ¿podría preguntarte algo?

-Si, Ron. – Contestó la pelirroja – ¿De que se trata?

-Cómo es que puedes hacerlo todo

-Ron, sabes que es una propaganda, pero creo que está en mis genes…"Todo es posible para un Possible"

-Pero yo no soy un Possible – Dijo el rubio casi susurrando

-No importa si eres un Possible o un Stoppable, lo que te hace invencible es confiar en ti, y pensar que todo es posible, incluso en los momentos más difíciles. – Dijo mirando a los ojos de su novio. – Y tú deberías saberlo más que nadie… eres mi roca Ron, el que me da confianza… el que siempre está cuando lo necesito.

Después de unos instantes, el joven se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su amada. "pase lo que pase no te dejaré sola". "Ni yo a ti" le contestó la pelirroja. Entonces ambos se besaron como nunca lo habían hecho antes. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Ya no importaba nada más que ellos. Sus cuerpos se fusionaron y fueron uno al igual que lo eran sus corazones. Luego se durmieron.

Pero de repente toda la habitación tembló, el techo se abrió… un monstruo de acero se abalanzo sobre la joven pareja, de su espalda nació una prolongación, como una garra, que tomó a Kim y luego con otra de sus garras tomó a Ron del cuello. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo el monstruo despedazó a Kim… Luego Ron despertó una vez mas lleno de sudor y de miedo…Vio a Kim durmiendo dulcemente a su lado.

-Ay ¿¡Qué onda con estas pesadillas! – Dijo Ron con fastidio. El joven suspiró, se puso los pantalones ybesó la frente de su amada. Salió de su habitación y del departamento. Salió por las escaleras y se dirigió a la azotea. Su pequeño amigo lo siguió y luego se subió a pantalón de su dueño. "gracias por venir". Ya en la azotea Ron vio el anaranjado amanecer. Pensó en su situación, en su pesadilla y en Kim.

-Haré una promesa. Juro por Kim y por el Buen Nacho, sin importar lo que suceda, ni lo que tenga que hacer – decía hablándose a si mismo, con una cara seria como jamás nadie había visto – no voy a dejar que esa cosa lastime a Kim, ni destruya a este mundo… Voy a detenerlo y nada me detendrá… Salvaré a Kim y a la Tierra… Aunque tenga que morir en el intento…

Concluirá…


	12. Capítulo 11: La vara Rú

**El Guardián de Lowercraft:**

**El camino del héroe**

Capítulo 11: La vara Rú

En la tarde Ron fue a visitar a su Sensei, quién había prometido no irse hasta que Ron lograra su misión. El rubio le contó al Sensei sobre su encuentro con los alienígenos y sus sueños que parecían estar conectados con el peligro inminente. Al escuchar el relato del joven maestro, el japonés dijo "Lo que necesitas son dos cosas: Confiar en ti mismo y necesitas obtener una ventaja frente a tu enemigo."

-¿A qué se refiere Sensei? – dijo Ron confundido

-Ya lo verás, acompáñame y todo se aclarará. – Contestó enigmático el anciano –Llama a Makiala-san, dile que nos espere en donde lo guardó. Él sabrá lo que necesito…y tú sabrás algo sobre quién es Rabí Makiala.

Ron estaba intrigado. Se había hecho amigo de Rabí, pero no sabia nada de su pasado, ni como conocía al Sensei. Los hombres se encontraron a las puertas del museo de Lowercraft. Rabí estaba usando un suéter verde que le quedaba horrible, y que sobresalía a la distancia. "Vamos" se limitó a decir el profesor y lo siguieron en silencio hacia el interior del edificio. Ron quería hablar pero sabía que nadie le contestaría, sus dos amigos miraban hacia todos lados como buscando algo…

-¿Dónde lo pusieron? – Dijo con fastidio Rabí – Aaah... Aquí está. Ron Stoppable contempla la solución a tus problemas.-dijo el profesor señalando un bastón que se encontraba sujeto por dos pinzas. El bastón media de largo un poco más que la altura de Ron

-¿Ésa reliquia me salvará? Y la gente dice que soy raro… Ustedes me superan por experiencia. – dijo burlándose del objeto. El bastón era de color oscuro y parecía estar cortado en varias secciones, desgastado por el tiempo. Nada de otro mundo. Incluso el sable Lotus brillaba, se podía ver su magia…pero ese bastón lo único que daba era lastima.

-No subestimes la Rú Yì Bàng, al igual que tu puede hacer más de lo que aparenta…

-La Ru…GI…An Que – preguntó Ron acentuando su confusión – No tenían un nombre más fácil para esta vara… ¿La puedo llamar vara Ru? Es más fácil de decir

-¡Rú Yì Bàng! Ese es su nombre. Y es una de las armas mas antiguas de la Tierra. Pertenecía a un muy poderoso hechicero y guerrero _Sun Wu Kong_, "El Rey Mono"…

-Por eso creen que con eso destruiré a la maquina… – dijo ron señalando al objeto sagrado – Creo que hay otras maneras de suicidarme, ¿ustedes que creen?

-Imparable-san, esto es en serio – dijo con fastidio el Sensei – Mira lo que hay escrito en la vara…-luego el anciano señalo en el medio de la vara. Allí se veían estos símbolos: 权力是在你内

-¿Y eso como se lee? – dijo el rubio

-** "Quánlì shì zài nǐ nèi" – dijo Rabí Makiala rompiendo el silencio – En chino significa "El poder está dentro de ti"**

-¡Ahora sabes chino! ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? – Preguntó el rubio señalando a su profesor. – Desde que te conozco jamás me has contado de tu pasado, ¿Cómo conoces al Sensei? ¿Cómo averiguaste todo sobre mí? ¿Y por qué no te sorprende el poder mono?

-Ya te dije que no siempre fui profesor…- Decía el profesor echándose hacia atrás – antes trabajaba en una organización para la defensa del mundo…

-¿Trabajaste en Justicia Global? – Preguntó el rubio nada sorprendido – ¿Por qué ahora eres profesor?

-¿Sabes de..? ¿Cómo es que…? – Decía balbuceando Rabí. Luego suspiro y dijo – El espionaje no es como antes… En fin, yo me encargaba del departamento de sobrenaturales, mitos y leyendas, cuentos que los adultos creemos que son falsos pero la mayoría no lo son…Éste es uno de esos cuentos, el _Sun Wu Kong _fue un héroe real que todos recuerdan como un mito. Los héroes pueden desaparecer pero sus acciones, sus aventuras quedan en la mente de las personas y la ayudan a superar sus problemas cotidianos. Tú Ron Imparable eres un héroe y serás una leyenda que nadie olvidará.

- Hmmm… interesante. Así que ese escarbadientes no es lo que parece… Probemos – Ron se acercó al objeto lo más que pudo sin tocar la vitrina que lo protegía. Puso su mano frente a ella he hizo silencio,

-¿que está haciendo? – le dijo el profesor al anciano Sensei.

- Shhh…Está sintiendo la fuerza de la Vara Ru. El poder mono le brinda a Imparable un sexto sentido que le permite ver el poder en el interior de las personas u objetos, al igual que sus intenciones. Pero necesita SILENCIO. – Ambos adultos cerraron la boca y observaron como el joven maestro se concentraba más y más. En un instante el vidrio tembló por las vibraciones de la vara y el joven. La vitrina se resquebrajó, no una, ni dos, sino tres veces. El joven estaba satisfecho, había poder en su interior pero muy leve. Tal vez al juntarlo con su propio poder… Tal vez…pero había un problema…

-Muy bien, amigos – comenzó diciendo Ron con una sonrisa en los labios acercándose a sus compañeros – Veo que es posible salvar al mundo. –Luego se puso en medio de ambos y los abrazó sin dejar de ver a la vara. – y ahora ¿cómo lo sacaremos de este museo? – Ambos quedaron mudos, no habían pensado en eso – Eso creí… ¿algún plan B?

-Podríamos… tomarla prestada – atinó a decir Rabí

-No voy robar, aunque sea para salvar a la Tierra. Debe haber otra forma – dijo Ron caminando de un lado a otro pensativo, a un costado Rfus hacia el mismo movimiento pero a la inversa. De repente unos gritos lo hicieron sobresaltar.

-Pero señorita, debería descansar a tenido una semana difícil… -decía un pequeño hombre de pelo blanco, regordete y con gafas – deje que yo me encargue del museo.

-No este es mi museo y yo no dejaré de trabajar por un incidente menor – gritaba la joven hermosa de carácter enérgico. – Una joven que Ron recordaba bien...

-Después de todo la podríamos pedir prestada – dijo Ron con una sonrisa malévola – es hora de cobrar un favor…

Concluirá…


	13. Capítulo 12: Deseos

**El Guardián de Lowercraft:**

**El camino del héroe**

**Capítulo 12: Deseos**

En la noche, el museo de Lowercraft se cierra y la dueña, una joven atractiva se despide del guardia y se prepara para irse en su auto último modelo casi perfecto, tiene una importante abolladura en un costado. La imperfección era reciente. A la chica no le importaba, le recordaba a un extraño que le había salvado la vida…Su ángel guardián, como ella lo llamaba al no saber su nombre. De repente se escuchó un a voz lóbrega en la calle:

-Como estás, amiga. Me recuerdas – Dijo el hombre vestido con un sobretodo azul oscuro.

-¡Oh, Por Dios! – La mujer sonreía sorprendida – Volviste, te fuiste y no me dejaste agradecerte… ¿Qué es eso? – dijo la joven observando detrás de la espalda de su héroe. Allí se encontraba una larga vara – ¿Me estás robando?

-No es solo una replica…Todavía no hago el cambio – Dijo el guardián con sonrisa que nadie pudo ver. – Por eso vengo a pedirte un favor, permíteme tomar la Rú Ji Bàng. De esto dependen muchas cosas.

-Disculpa, no puedo permitirte que tomes un objeto del museo…– decía la mujer convencida y desafiante –Y no es la mítica vara es sólo un bastón que le perteneció a un desconocido. Estás confundido, amigo.

-No puedes ver más allá de lo que ven tus ojos, bien ese es tú problema. Pero te ruego que me entregues la vara. Te la devolveré en cuanto pueda, tienes mi palabra – En ese instante Ron se puso una mano en el corazón y vio directo a los ojos de la chica. Ésta comprendió las intenciones sinceras del hombre, suspiró y camino hacia la puerta de atrás del Museo. Una vez dentro, se volvió a un costado donde se encontraba la alarma. La desactivó y guió a su salvador hasta la sala de la China Imperial. Se acercó a la vitrina donde se encontraba la Rú Ji Bàng, sacó una llave de su bolso y abrió dicha vitrina. Ron estaba a punto de tomar la vara, cuando la joven se lo impidió.

-Podrás tomarla sólo si me haces un último favor. – dijo la mujer determinante.

-OK. ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó el hombre de azul con fastidio. No tenia tiempo para juegos, Kim y Monique lo esperaban para una cita doble con Evan el nuevo novio de Monique.

-Tienes que darme un beso… en los labios. Luego te irás y todos felices – en el rostro de la chica había una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo – dijo el chico dejando escapar su nerviosismo – De veras, no…no p-pu-puedo hacerlo.

-No hagas drama era sólo una broma – dijo la chica desilusionada – cambia la vara rápido. – más rápido que un rayo Ron hizo el cambio y se marchaba cuando la mujer lo detuvo – Soy Mikaela. Dime tu nombre.

-Sólo llámame Guardián, soy el guardián de esta ciudad y estoy a tus servicios cuando lo necesites. Llama o grita cuando me necesites. – El héroe lanzó algo en el suelo y una cortina de humo se interpuso entre él y la joven. – Nos veremos, amiga.

Más tarde en su departamento Ron trataba de ocultar la vara pero esta sobresalía por su tamaño.

-¡Vaaamos! Entra – gritaba el rubio que intentaba meter la reliquia en el armario

-¿Sucede algo Ron? – preguntaba la pelirroja que se estaba bañando, desde la ducha.

-¡Nada! – Dijeron al unísono el rubio y su mascota – estoy tratando de que me entre un pantalón marrón que no usaba hace años.

-Ya no recuerdas, mamá te regalo un pantalón así par navidad y te entra perfecto. ¿Por qué no lo usas?

-Buena idea Kimmie, ahora me lo probaré. – dijo el joven gritando para ser escuchado por su chica. Casi en susurro dijo – ¿por qué no entras? Achícate. – Al decir esta palabra la reliquia brilló y adopto el tamaño de una aguja. – ¿Qué hice? El Sensei va a matarme. Vamos vuelve a tu tamaño. Agrándate – gritó de nuevo y la vara recuperó su tamaño original. – Guau. Esto será muy útil.

-Ron ¿Ya te has cambiado? - Preguntó la pelirroja mientras salia de la ducha.

-En eso estoy, achícate – dijo Ron en voz baja, puso la vara ahora como aguja en un bolsillo y luego se arregló lo más rápido posible, mientras Rufus desordenaba la ropa demostrando indecisión de sui amo al vestirse y así justificar su tardanza. "tendré que buscar palabras más elegantes que achícate y agrándate" pensaba Ron "son palabras tontas para un héroe"

Ambas parejas se reunieron en un restaurante muy caro, en el cual Ron quiso invitarlos pero al ver los precios optó por compartir los gastos con Evan. Luego de la cena los jóvenes fueron hacia el parque donde observaron las estrellas, y se pusieron acaremelados. Mientras sus amigos reían sobre un chiste que había dicho Evan, Ron observó en el firmamento una estrella fugaz a la cual le pidió suerte y fuerzas para cuando el momento lo amerite.

**Minutos más tarde en Nuevo México…**

Un hombre viajaba con una camioneta por la ruta en medio de la noche. A su alrededor sólo había desierto y desolación. El hombre se iba durmiendo, cuando de repente algo cayó del cielo, cruzándose por su camino. La camioneta se detuvo y el hombre salió a ver lo sucedido. Había un cráter pero una nube de humo le nublaba la vista. Se acercó más, cuando en el fondo del cráter salió una luz resplandeciente. El hombre asustado salió corriendo dejando la camioneta sola. Del cráter se podía ver una figura similar a la de un hombre de 3 metros de altura, que alzó su brazo señalando la camioneta. Se escuchó un ruido mecanizado y la camioneta fue alcanzada por un rayo saliente del brazo del individuo. Él había llegado y el exterminio estaba por comenzar…

Concluirá…


	14. Capítulo 13: Debajo de la tierra

**El Guardián de Lowercraft:**

**El camino del héroe**

**Capítulo 13: Debajo de la tierra**

Kim y Ron se encontraban en un picnic en el parque, el rubio estaba comiendo un Naco con Rufus mientras Kim comía una ensalada. De repente sonó el Kimicomunicador, la pelirroja vio hacia su muñeca y en ella apareció su amigo ya adolescente Wade.

-¿Qué hay Wade? – preguntó la pelirroja

-Justicia Global, otra vez. Se avistó inobjeto desconocido en el desierto de Nuevo México. – Decía el genio con seriedad – parece una máquina lowardiana. – Los jóvenes se quedaron mudos. Ambos temían por la seguridad del otro.

-Ahí vamos. Pero primero tenemos que cambiarnos – decía la heroína con seguridad – Usaré el traje de combate, esta vez no me tomarán desprevenida. – Cortó la comunicación – Vamos Ron. No te quedes ahí parado. – Ron seguía sin decir una palabra. Ya había llegado y no estaba listo. No sabía los poderes de la vara Rú. Estaba en desventaja y Kim iría a enfrentarse al enemigo. La acompañaría y llevaría su traje de guardián y la vara en caso de ser necesario como ultimo recurso. Los jóvenes viajaron en el podrido a velocidad supersónica, Kim observó como su novio estaba nervioso jugando con algo del tamaño de una aguja.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó la heroína para sacar un tema de conversación. Pero su amigo sorprendido se puso nervioso y acto seguido se le cayó el pequeño objeto de la mano. "Oh, ¡No!" exclamo el rubio y acto seguido se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y buscó desesperado el preciado objeto en el tapete del auto. "¿Dónde estás vara?" susurraba "Vamos, ven chiquita, VAMOS" gritó Ron y la vara se arrastró lentamente a la mano de su amo, que buscaba ciega. "Ah, por fin. No, no es nada Kim" La joven arqueó una ceja "es un amuleto de la buena suerte" atinó a decir Ron para justificar su comportamiento. "Ron, no necesitamos más suerte. Esto pasará rápido, y luego iremos al Buen Nacho" "Ojala fuera tan simple" pensó el rubio. En el medio del desierto la pelirroja aminoró la marcha y buscó hacia ambos costados.

-Bueno llegamos, –Kim se detuvo frente a un cactus – Base de Operaciones de JG en Nuevo México.

-No veo ninguna base Kim. ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Ron cuando el auto comenzó a descender como tragado por la arena. – Arrrgh! Arenas movedizas, salgamos del auto Kim – decía desesperado el rubio tratando de sacarse el cinturón – O tal vez no. – susurró sonriendo mientras observaba que estaba en una especie de elevador y había descendido a la base secreta de JG y veía a la Doctora Directora

-Ay, Ron siempre tan seguro ante las crisis – dijo la mujer del parche mientras saludaba a los jóvenes – Me haces sonreír siempre que vienes a pesar que nos reunamos en circunstancias tan adversas.

-Es un placer – decía el joven sonriendo mientras por lo bajo deseaba que la tierra lo tragara de en serio.

-Bueno es momento de hablar del asunto que nos concierne a todos. Éste robot lowardiano se en este momento rodeando la zona. Por suerte no ha logrado bajas civiles pero ha destruido todo tipo de medio de transporte en su camino. Parece estar buscando algo… pero no sabemos que…– En ese momento Ron pensó lo que le habían dicho los lowardianos: "El Star-hunter (tal nombre le habían dado a el arma – No se tranquilizará hasta que termine su función primaria. Su deber es destruir a quienes nos deshonraron" y luego recordó los rostros del holograma…

-¿Hay alguna prisión en la zona? – Preguntó con seriedad el rubio

- Si hay tres. Dos de máxima seguridad y una para los criminales internacionales que esperan ser juzgados. – Contestó la Doctora Directora sin entender el fin del asunto – Ésta ultima esta aquí debajo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Creo saber que es lo que busca. Por alguna de esas casualidades, ¿están Shego y Drakken en alguna de estas prisiones? – Preguntó el rubio como si su pregunta fuera común.

-Si. Están aquí mismo. ¿Pero como lo sabes? Acaso tienes algo que tengas que decirnos

-No. Solamente pensaba, por experiencia que los lowardianos son rencorosos y si hay alguien al que odian al más que a Kim es a Drakken.

-Muy bien pensado. Punto para Ron – Dijo la pelirroja sorprendida por la deducción de su novio – Tal vez Drakken y Shego nos puedan ayudar. Si lo que dice Ron es cierto, el androide viene por nosotros. Y por eso le prepararemos una trampa. Llévenme con ellos para contarles mi plan. – Cuando se dirijan a la celda, Kim se detuvo y mirando a Ron dijo – No, tú te quedas. El robot tal vez trate de despedazarte a ti primero por lo que hiciste con los lowardianos. Estarás más seguro si te quedas aquí abajo. – Luego lo besó suavemente en los labios. – No te preocupes volveré. – En el rostro del rubio se podía ver una tristeza enorme. En cuanto la chica se marchó el joven comenzó a avanzar por el lado contrario, con una mochila al hombro. Allí estaba su traje y la pequeña vara estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. El rubio buscaba alguna forma de salir de la base sin que nadie lo note, cuando un amigo apareció desde las sombras.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ron? – dijo Rabí asustando a su colega

-Ah! Me vas a dar un infarto si apareces así todo el tiempo, ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Dijiste que te habías retirado… –preguntaba el joven mientras se rascaba el mentón

-Bueno, en realidad… fue despedido porque creían que yo era algo paranoico e irresponsable.

-Tú, ¿irresponsable? ¿Que hiciste te olvidaste del cumpleaños de tu jefa? JA, JA – Decía el rubio con sorna.

-No es el momento para ver el pasado sino para salvar el futuro. Debes salir y destruir a esa máquina…

-Star-hunter. Ése es su nombre. ¿Cómo saldré de aquí? Está lleno de cámaras. – El rubio señala a distintos sitios, cada uno con una cámara.

-No te preocupes, por eso traje esto – Rabí sacó de su bolsillo un reloj pulsera. –Este es un dispositivo de desactivación momentánea. Te dará el suficiente tiempo para cambiarte y moverte. Sólo debes apretar este botón – Entonces el ex agente le señalo a Ron un pequeño botón rojo en la base del reloj.

-Genial. – El joven se puso el aparato en la muñeca – ¿y desactiva cualquier aparato? Bueno es el momento de probarlo…- El joven accionó el botón y algo inesperado ocurrió. – Ahhhh! – Ron se agachó de repente frotándose la nuca

-¿Qué te sucede? – Rabí trató de auxiliar a su alumno y compañero. No era normal esa reacción a menos que…- Ron tienes un chip de rastreo en tu nuca y acaba de freírse por las ondas electromagnéticas del reloj.

-¿Rastreador? Pero ¿Quién, cómo, por qué? – Y haciéndose esas preguntas Ron llegó a la verdad. Sabia quién había sido y lentamente susurró su nombre – Wade…ese chico tiene conectado al mundo y de que otra forma Kim siempre me encontraba cuándo estaba en problemas. – En el rostro del joven apareció una mirada lúgubre – Luego tendrán que darme una explicación…

Mientras tanto…

-Miren quién vino a visitarnos, si es la heroína más molesta del mundo – decía Drakken mirando con desprecio a la pelirroja – Sabes, estoy contento de que no hayas sido tú la que me encerró. Eso demuestra que no eres imprescindible.

-No eso habla de lo patético que son ambos. – la pelirroja señala también a Shego que se miraba uñas – Me sorprende de ti que no hayas podido con la policía, eres tan hábil para escapar de ellos…

-No fue la policía, cabeza de calabaza. Fue alguien que pelea mucho mejor que tú…y mucho mejor que yo – susurró la chica de verde. – ¿A qué viniste?

-Nuestros amigos de lowardia nos enviaron un regalito y quisiera que…-la pelirroja suspiró – nos ayuden a deshacernos de él.

-¿De nuevo? Su rencor es tan grande cómo ellos. ¿Qué enviaron? – preguntó el sujeto azul

-Sólo un robot, pero creemos que es sólo para localizarnos y eliminarnos. Supongo que luego vendrá un ejército. ¿Tenemos un plan pero necesitamos tu fórmula de planta? Es lo único que afecta a esas cosas.

-Y ¿por qué debería ayudarlos? Estamos encerrados y no sabemos donde. ¿Qué podría ganar con eso?

-Justicia Global está dispuesta a devolverles su libertad a cambio de su cooperación. – Propuso la Doctora Directora con tristeza, dependía demasiado de la fórmula de Drakken para destruirla androide.

-Ya tienes un trato – dijo Shego con una sonrisa en los labios – ¿Cuál es el plan? – De repente sonó la alarma, una luz roja e intermitente se activó. – ¿Y ahora qué pasa? – Un agente apareció corriendo.

-Alerta roja, el androide está sobre la base – dijo el agente fatigado – está empezando a taladrar en el suelo.

-Está aquí. Todos a sus puestos – Gritó la jefa de JG. – Possible, Doctor y Shego deberán prepararar su plan ahora no hay tiempo que perder.

-Eso no es todo señora – continuó el agente con seriedad – hay un intruso en la base. Está armado con un simple bastón y parece que intenta salir a la superficie…

Concluirá..l


	15. Capítulo 14: Al final del camino I

Guardián de Lowercraft

El camino del héroe

Capítulo 14: Al final del camino (primera parte)

_El cazador de las estrellas_

El guardián de Lowercraft se movía con velocidad en los pasillos de la base de Justicia Global. Rabí lo guiaba por radio, mientras que Rufus se encontraba en el bolsillo de su amo, muerto de miedo. No había tiempo que perder el Guardián debía correr si no quería ser atrapado antes de cumplir su misión. "Es tu, momento Ron no lo arruines" Se decía a si mismo el joven para darse ánimos. En su camino se interpusieron dos agentes a los cuales evadió con bombas de humo. "No debo malgastar fuerzas con estos tontos" pensó. Cuando se disipó el humo el intruso estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

-Bien hecho, Ron – lo felicitó Rabí por el micrófono. El profesor lo guiaba por la instalación, cuyo mapa completo veía en la pantalla de su laptop – Ahora vira hacia la izquierda.

-Está bien. Rufus, estás seguro de que quieres acompañarme amigo ¿Verdad? – Su pequeño amigo se encontraba en su hogar, el bolsillo de su amo.

-Si – contestó el ratopín levantando el pulgar

Mientras el rubio corría por las instalaciones, Drakken preparaba su fórmula en el laboratorio de la base, mientras Shego y Kim esperaban fastidiadas.

-Un poco de esto y otro poco de aquello… y listo, una fórmula de crecimiento acelerado capaz de generar flores mutantes poderosas…

-No exagere, no son tan fuertes – Dijo despreocupada Shego – Serán fuertes pero diga lo que diga no dan miedo al verlas.

-Shego no arruines este momento quieres, venia mi discurso diabólico – Rezongó el hombre azul.

-¿Diabólico? Si es realmente malvado salvar al mundo por segunda vez, espero que la medalla venga acompañada de una bonificación – Ironizó la chica de verde.

-Dejen de bromear que tenemos trabajo que hacer – decía Kim con una cara de enojo, en ese momento sonó el Kimicomunicador – Ay! ¿Qué hay Wade?

-Kim tengo muy malas noticias, es el androide. La superficie no resistirá más tiene que salir de ahí ahora. La base colapsará.

-Está bien ustedes prepárense para empezar el plan – Ordenó la pelirroja a los delincuentes – Wade avísale a la Doctora Directora para que comience la evacuación, yo buscaré a Ron.

Kim no sabía que Ron vestido como Guardián salía por un ascensor que se encontraba del otro lado del edificio. Pocos agentes se le habían enfrentado. La mayoría debería estar tratando de detener al Star-hunter. Ron sentía que no debía haberle ocultado a Kim que conocía las intenciones y el pasado del androide. Ahora era tarde, él había llegado y debía enfrentarse a su destino. De repente la luz se apagó y el ascensor se detuvo. Con prisa el joven abrió el techo del ascensor y usando los cables del mismo, ascendió con dificultad, cortando los guantes que tenía puestos y provocándose pequeños magullones en las manos. "Tendré que comprar guantes más gruesos la próxima vez" decía el rubio viéndose las manos ya en la superficie…BOOM…la tierra tembló y Ron se volteo para ver la causa de la explosión…

Una pila de humo se alzaba hacia el cielo. Cuando ésta se disipó el Guardián pudo verlo, toda su estructura reflejaba la luz del sol: parecía medir poco más de tres metros, sus pies eran anchos al igual que sus manos similares a garras. Su cabeza poseía algo similar a la careta de una armadura medieval terrestre y en ella resaltaba un visor rojo. De su espalda brotaban siete extensiones adicionales, como tentáculos que poseían afiladas puntas. En su pecho se encontraba el símbolo lowardiano en un rojo que contrastaba con la máquina.

Ron no tembló al ver a su contrincante, en un pasado tal vez habría huido para salvar su vida, pero no ahora. El guardián tomó la vara Rú, que la tenía en su espalda, "es el momento" susurró

Minutos antes, Kim buscaba a su novio y ayudante por las instalaciones, entre la corriente de agentes que corrían en busca de las salidas de emergencias. El edificio se colapsaría y Ron no estaba donde lo había dejado.

"Ron, RON ¿Dónde estas? – Desesperada accionó su Kimicomunicador – Wade, averíguame donde está Ron, por favor y gracias. – dijo la pelirroja tratándose de tranquilizarse.

-OK. Usaré el chip de rastreo, aunque odio usarlo es una emergencia. Lo encontraré en unos segundos. Hmm… debe haber interferencia, lo intentaré de nuevo. – el joven genio intentó localizar a su amigo pero el chip no mostraba nada. – No puede ser… Por ahora no aparece nada, pero debe de ser alguna interferencia. Se solucionará pronto Kim, no te preocupes – el adolescente desapareció de la pantalla, dejando a la heroína más nerviosa de cómo la había encontrado.

-Vamos, Possible. Tú novio debe estar corriendo con el resto de la multitud. – Dijo agresiva Shego, apareciendo por atrás de la heroína – Tenemos trabajo que hacer, luego podrás estar con tu bufón. – Kim en un ataque de ira tomo a Shego del brazo, sujetándolo con fuerza.

-Nunca vuelvas a burlarte de él quieres, ahora no es el momento de provocarme sino de trabajar en equipo. – La pelirroja miraba a los ojos de su contrincante de toda la vida

-Eso era lo que yo decía hasta que enloqueciste calabacita. Ahora destruyamos a esa hojalata así puedo irme de este asqueroso lugar.

-No te acostumbres. Te conozco y sé que dentro de un par de semanas volverás a este lugar o a uno parecido. ¿Por qué no le tomas cariño? – La heroína sonrió levemente.

-Muy graciosa, puedes agradecerme que te reanime. Pero no volverá a suceder. – La chica de verde cruzó los brazos. Ambas mujeres rieron y luego corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Drakken esperándolas con su nave voladora, cortesía de JG. El doctor tenía una carga considerable de su fórmula en su hombro. El plan era que Drakken detuviera al androide y las chicas se encargarían de los demás. Simple y fácil de recordar. Ya en el aire el Equipo Impensable rodeaba a la maquina.

-No es como las otras máquinas lowardianas este es diferente. –Noto Drakken con preocupación – En estructura y color, lo único que tienen en común es el símbolo de Lowardia.

-Tienes razón, no soy cómo mis antecesores – Respondió para sorpresa de todos el androide, su visor rojo se iluminó. En ese preciso instante analizó a sus contrincantes – Mi nombre es Star-hunter y ustedes criaturas insignificantes no son rivales para mí. – Sin decir más el brazo izquierdo del androide cambió de forma. Ahora era un cañón que apuntó directamente al objetivo volador y al instante disparó. La nave cayó del cielo y al chocar con la superficie voló en mil pedazos.

Concluirá…


	16. Capítulo 15: Al final del camino II

Guardián de Lowercraft

El camino del héroe

Capítulo 14: Al final del camino (segunda parte)

_El sacrificio del héroe_

Antes de que la nave explotara, sus tripulantes pudieron saltar. Aunque al aterrizar sufrieron innumerables raspones Kim, Shego y Drakken se encontraban bien y en estado para lo que les aguardaba. El acero del Star-Hunter brillaba bajo sol del desierto de Nuevo México. Al otro lado de la explanada, se encontraba Ron vestido cómo Guardián recién llegado examinando a su contrincante. Se horrorizó cuando notó que era igual a la criatura de sus pesadillas. Ésta siempre mataba a Kim ante sus ojos y no podía evitarlo. "Pero esta vez no es una pesadilla, estoy consciente y ahora me encargaré de cambiar el final." Le dijo Ron a su fiel amigo, Rufus."No permitiré que toque a mi chica."

-Tienen suerte, pero no podrán escapar por siempre de mí – decía la máquina. Star-Hunter se preparaba para un nuevo disparo cuando se vio cubierto por un la fórmula de Drakken.

-Ahora flores encárguense de él – Rugió Drakken y miles de flores brotaron sobre el cuerpo de la amenaza – Todo suyo chicas, háganlo pedazos.

Kim y Shego corrieron hasta la máquina, preparándose para atacar. Ron estaba aguardando y observando.

-¿Sabes Rufus? Tal vez esto no sea cómo me lo imagino y no tenga que actuar – decía el Guardián con alegría.

-Cierto – Dijo el roedor alzando uno de sus dedos. En ese instante una luz llamó su atención. El Star-Hunter brillaba de un color azul eléctrico. Cuando la luz se desvaneció las flores se encontraban quemadas y hechas pedazos. "Creían que podrían vencerme con un truco tan tonto. No me subestimen" – Rugió la máquina.

¡Oh, No! Esto no está bien – Decía Shego frenando de golpe. Los tentáculos del androide aprisionaron a ambas chicas. Luego comenzando a ejercer presión, los tentáculos lograron que Kim gritara.

-¡NOOOOO! – Gritó Ron mientras corría rápidamente hacia su enemigo, mientras sacaba de su espalda la vara Rú – Saca tus tentáculos de ella, hombre de hojalata.

-¿Qué hace ese loco aquí? – Preguntaba Drakken. – No importa me dará tiempo para escapar. – Pero cuando el genio malvado empezaba a encaminarse se arrepintió y se quedó aguardando. – No la dejaré sola.

Al percibir a su enemigo, la máquina lanzo sus tentáculos libres contra el enemigo, pero este muy ágil y veloz esquivaba los tentáculos que se clavaban en el suelo arenoso. Luego de esto, Star-Hunter lanzó a sus prisioneras hacia las ruinas del planeador, junto a Drakken que se quedó paralizado del miedo. Y ahora con todos sus tentáculos libres atacó al agresor vestido de azul. Éste se libró de sus ataques, esquivando cada tentáculo con agilidad y velocidad sorprendentes, aún para el propio Ron.

"¿Será este el poder de la vara Rú? Tal vez no sea tan difícil de vencer, soy más rápido que él" Pensaba optimista el Guardián. Al acercarse al torso de su contrincante, el Guardián atacó golpeándolo con la vara mientras decía Sufre la furia del Guardián pedazo de chatarra" El androide no pareció inmutarse.

-Ehhh Je, Je. Sabias que no lo decía en serio, verdad Starky. – Decía el chico mientras daba marcha atrás. La máquina le la vara de las manos con un tentáculo, luego con uno de sus puños le propinó un golpe al pequeño atacante tan poderoso que lo envió 10 metros a un costado.

-Soy Star-Hunter. Y tú sólo eres un estúpido gusano, no puedo creer que siquiera intentaras oponerte a mí. – Ron se levantó lentamente.

-¿Acaso soy estúpido por proteger mi mundo? – Diciendo esto, Ron vio a Kim. La muchacha lo vio a los ojos del sujeto y lo reconoció. – Yo creo que eso es valentía.

-Los sentimientos humanos son tan inútiles. Estoy aquí por una misión, destruir a su mugroso planeta. Pero principalmente a los cuatro rebeldes. Y tú seas quién seas no te opondrás. – Diciendo esto disparó su cañón de energía a 1%. Rufus saltó pero Ron se lanzó hacia atrás mientras el rayo pasaba levemente por encima de él. Al ver esto, Kim se levantó desesperada al lado de su chico.

-Ron, ¿estás bien? – El joven mantenía los ojos cerrados pero sonrió levemente.-Me asustaste. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí y por qué te disfrazas? – Ron la vio a sus verdes ojos.

-Lo hago para protegerte – Diciendo esto Ron se levantó de nuevo y se acomodó el traje cubriéndose su rostro –Ahora necesito que estés a salvo, por favor márchate a un lugar seguro.

-Ron, no sé que es lo que te pasa pero no dejaré que hagas esto es un suicidio – Dijo Kim con una cara de piedra, mientras reprimía sus lágrimas.

-Kim siempre me has salvado el pellejo, es mi turno de salvar el tuyo. – La expresión de rostro había cambiado, Kim podía reconocer esa mirada. La había visto durante la invasión. El cuerpo de Ron comenzó a brillar de un color azul oscuro. – ¡Vara Rú! – Nadie sabe cómo la vara llegó volando hacia la mano extendida de Ron. El joven dejó de brillar y observó el rostro de Kim, que tenía la boca abierta – ¿Qué? No eres la única que tiene sorpresas. Rufus – el ratopin se acercó a su amo – Quiero que te quedes con Kim.

Mientras tanto Drakken huía con Shego inconsciente sobre su espalda. Pero el androide se atravesó en su camino. Alzando su garra dijo "Adiós, falso azul"

-¡Oye, hojalata! No has acabado conmigo, ja, ja. Ni siquiera un rasguño. – La máquina se volteo y observó al sujeto, que se le acercaba lentamente – Vamos termina lo que comenzaste…– Ron le daba tiempo para que Drakken escape pero los tentáculos lo aprisionaron antes de esté se moviera.

-Primero la misión y luego tú seguirás. –Dijo Star-Hunter mientras apretaba cada vez más a sus victimas, dejando inconsciente a Drakken.

-Veo que eres lento para ser una máquina súper avanzada – Ron se descubrió levemente el rostro, para que sólo la máquina pudiera observarlo – Yo soy tú misión.

La maquina lanzó lejos a sus prisioneros, y preparó sus tentáculos y cañones. Ron se cubrió el rostro y adoptó una posición de guardia. Kim y Rufus se marcharon donde se encontraban sus enemigos desventurados. Y llamó a Wade para que consiguiera un transporte. No quería dejar a Ron pero este se lo había pedido, y al ver cómo se imponía ante la maquina pensó "No sé que le sucede a Ron pero por fin está demostrando quién es y siempre ha sido en verdad: Un héroe"

Concluirá…


	17. Capítulo 16: Al final del camino III

Guardián de Lowercraft

El camino del héroe

Capítulo 14: Al final del camino (tercera parte)

_El último recurso_

Desierto de Nuevo México, el viento sopla con fuerza. A lo lejos se puede ver una pira de humo negro. A varios kilómetros la base, se encontraban los agentes de JG esperando, sin saber lo que en verdad ocurría en el campo de batalla. Entre ellos había uno que estaba vestido y actuaba como ellos, pero hace años que no era uno de ellos. Un hombre de tez morena se movía entre los agentes, cubriendo su rostro y con una peluca blanca para no ser reconocido. Debajo de su brazo izquierdo había una laptop, y tenía un auricular colgando. Se alejó del grupo, y en un lugar apartado, encendió su computadora. Luego de unos minutos ingresando códigos ingresó a un satélite de las Fuerzas Armadas. En su pantalla apareció un panorama del desierto. El hombre moreno buscaba algo en su pantalla, mirando de arriba hacia abajo, de un costado al otro. Cuándo divisó lo que buscaba, puso el auricular sobre su oído y la conecto a la maquina.

-Ron, me escuchas. Soy yo. – Al ver que nadie contestaba, el profesor se desespero – ¿Ron? Por favor, contesta.

-¿Rabí? ¿Dónde andabas hermano? ¿Sabes? ahora no puedo hablar mucho. – Decía el Guardián desde el otro lado del desierto frente al Star-Hunter

-Estás con él verdad, muy bien quieres que haga algo.

-Sí, sólo observa esto… – El guerrero comenzó a correr hacia su enorme y metálico oponente. Éste comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, Los rayos pasaban por muy cerca del cuerpo de Ron que los esquivaba como en un partido de Football. Sin embargo, los rayos que no golpeaban a Ron rebotaban en la zona donde Kim y el pequeño Rufus trataban de reanimar a quienes habían sido sus archienemigos. Cuándo el Guardián se dio cuenta de lo sucedido ya era tarde, el Star-Hunter lo había sorprendido golpeándolo con un tentáculo en el rostro. Ron cayó no muy lejos de su oponente, que lo tomó por su pierna. La máquina comenzó a ejercer presión sobre su pierna. Ron sintió cómo sus garras se clavaban en su carne. Trató de reprimir el dolor que le causaba y usando la vara Rú, la cual sujetaba levemente golpeo el "rostro" del Star-Hunter.

La máquina no parecía afectada, en cambio apretó con más fuerza. Ron se desmayó del dolor, dejando caer la vara al suelo. Su pierna comenzó a sangrar. Kim que veía todo gritó el nombre de su amado…" ¡RON!" escuchó el joven que cómo despertado de un sueño, el joven abrió sus ojos y llamando a su vara de nuevo se preparó para el ataque. Ésta vez la reliquia brilló de un azul oscuro al tocar a su dueño. Ron golpeó el tentáculo que lo sostenía, este cedió con facilidad.

Con su contrincante en el suelo el Star-Hunter, se preparó para asestarle un golpe directo, como un machetazo. La garra bajó con velocidad, cortando el aire. Pero el Guardián la detuvo con su bastón que aún brillaba.

-Creo que hoy no será tu día – El joven se impulsó, lanzando la garra hacia delante, luego giró sobre si mismo golpeando al robot justo en el pecho. La máquina fue enviada por el impulso varios metros hacia atrás. "Piensa rápido Ron, mientras estés aquí Kim estará en problemas. Cómo saco esta cosa de aquí" Se decía a si mismo mientras se mantenía expectante, al siguiente movimiento de la máquina. Avanzó lentamente, su pierna izquierda no respondía bien. El mínimo movimiento le causaba gran dolor. Dio un paso hacia su contrincante, y el suelo cedió ligeramente. "La base está aquí abajo, y el techo cede ante el peso". Ron esbozó una sonrisa.

-Oye, pedazo de hojalata. No puedes ni siquiera con el pequeño escarbadientes de un rengo. ¿Qué clase de máquina mortal eres? He encontrado más resistencia en un caballito mecánico de feria. – El Star-Gunter Disparó tres tiros consecutivos que fueron evadidos por Ron, con poco esfuerzo. – Ah, por favor. Mi abuela tiene mejor puntería que tú. Vamos, ven por mí. – La maquina avanzó hacia Ron corriendo. El joven aguardaba, lentamente alzó su vara, tomándola con ambas manos. La máquina se acercaba más y más. Y antes de que llegara a tocarlo, el Guardián con toda su fuerza golpeó el suelo que cedió con facilidad por el peso del androide. De esa forma ambos cayeron dentro de las instalaciones de JG.

-¡Ron! – gritó Kim desconsolada. Se acercó lo más que pudo al pozo. Este era muy profundo, el piso superior de la base también había cedido. Dejando a Shego y a Drakken a un costado, Kim descendió usando su secador. – No importa lo que digas, no te dejaré sólo Ron.

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones de JG, Ron se levantó lentamente y cuando se enderezaba: CRAC, "Nota mental: Jamás, nunca volver a hacer eso. Muy malo para la espalda"

-¿Ron estás ahí? Vamos contesta…

-Aquí estoy Rabí. Tengo al androide encerrado en las instalaciones de JG…

-Lo sé, pero debes abandonar ese lugar en menos de 15 minutos o no la contaras. – Dijo Rabí casi gritando, todos los agentes excepto la Doctora Directora voltearon a verlo. El se oculto el rostro y nervioso contestó. – Es mi… hija quiere entrar en mi cuarto de herramientas, ya saben cómo son los niños – decía el profesor entre risas de sus ex-compañeros. Nadie lo reconoció, estaba a salvo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el héroe que había escuchado varias veces eso antes, pero quería pensar que era otra cosa – No me digas que es lo que pienso…

-La base tiene un mecanismo de autodestrucción, es para proteger los secretos de la organización…

-Esa son el tipo de cosas que debes decirme antes de que haga algo estúpido. – Dijo Ron mientras se golpeaba la cabeza. De repente un ruido atrajo su atención. Tomó la vara y girando rápidamente…golpeando a Kim. – Disculpa, amor yo no quería… Espera ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Aquí quién tiene que hacer las preguntas soy yo. Primero ¿Qué haces vestido así? Esa chaqueta te la regale para tu cumpleaños. Es una Club Banana original y la traes aquí eres muy desconsiderado ¿sabes?…

-¡Espera! Silencio – Ron tuvo que taparle la boca a su chica – ¿No lo escuchas?...

-¿Escuchar qué? Yo no escucho nada. – Dijo la pelirroja indignada

-Exacto. ¿Dónde está la máquina? – Ron le dio la espalda a Kim y comenzó a buscar a ciegas, la oscuridad lo rodeaba. No podía divisar nada, "Ay ¿Por qué no traje los visores nocturnos?" – No te preocupes Kim mientras estemos juntos nada pasará. – Entonces un par de ojos brillaron entre los chispazos de la instalación y desde las sombras dos tentáculos aprisionaron a los héroes. – Ah, no, no será así. – Ron con todas sus fuerzas golpeó entre los ojos a la máquina, destruyendo el visor y provocando un chispazo. Las extensiones se aflojaron lo suficiente para dejarlos caer. Ambos se apartaron de la maquina, de cuyo pecho sobresalió una pequeña lente roja.

Kim trató de alejarse lo más rápido pero Ron se quedaba atrás. Su pierna izquierda estaba en muy mal estado. No podía correr, apenas podía caminar.

-Ron, tenemos que salir de aquí, esto va a volar – Decía Kim mientras apoyaba a Ron sobre su espalda para ayudarlo a caminar. –El Podrido aún está abajo, Drakken y Shego ya deben estar a salvo…

-No. – Ron trataba de parase por si mismo apoyado en su vara – Si no detengo esa cosa ahora o volverá por ti y luego destruirá todo a su paso.

-¿Cómo sabes que la máquina no será destruida por la explosión? Tú lo sabías…Tú sabías que esto iba a pasar y no me dijiste nada…

-No te lo dije porque no quería preocuparte. Kim tú eres mi vida, hemos estado juntos desde el Kinder y no dejaré que nada nos separe. Ve al Podrido y esperame vvoy a terminar lo que comence. Si no estoy en 7 minutos, vete con Rufus.

-Ron no esto no debe ser así, debe haber alguna otra manera…

-No es la única forma. por favor vete. ¡POR FAVOR! – Ron comenzó a brillar pero esta vez tan intensamente que iluminó todo el lugar – Te prometo que llegaré a tiempo…

Kim corrió en medio del llanto hacia el estacionamiento. No quería abandonar a Ron, pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que el podría hacerlo. La pelirroja volteo y ya no encontraba a su novio, solo veía una luz azul que se alejaba a su destino…

Concluirá…


	18. Capítulo 17: Al final del camino IV

**Guardián de ****Lowercraft**

**El camino del ****héroe**

**Capitulo 17: Al final del camino (4° parte)**

_El protector de la tierra_

Nuestro caminaba envuelto en una luz azul por las instalaciones de Justicia Global. Escombros en el suelo era lo único que se veía y cables chispeantes que colgaban del techo eran lo único que le permitían ver a nuestro. Era el momento, no podía echarse para atrás, tampoco podía fallar. Kim debía estar a salvo en el auto con Rufus. Tenía poco tiempo para pensar en un plan, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo. "el esfuerzo no es nada debes cumplir tu promesa" se decía Ron a si mismo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su destino. Avanzaba apoyándose sobre la vara porque su pierna izquierda no respondía. "mira en lo que te metiste amigo por no pensar, necesitaras de un buen plan". Ron pensó en sus ventajas: Poder Místico en máxima potencia, mejora mis reflejos, fuerza y velocidad y la vara Rú parece ser lo único que lo afecta, desventaja: pierna izquierda herida, no podría acercarse o por lo menos no sin ser atacado, el tamaño de su adversario era tres veces mayor y tenia esas extensiones de acero.

Mientras pensaba en estas y otras cosas, un sonido metálico sonó levemente en la oscuridad. Ron pudo percibirlo y giró su cabeza hacia su derecha. Al ver de donde provenía se agachó rápidamente antes de ser alcanzado por una bola de luz. El Star-Hunter saltó desde las sombras sobre su adversario azul. Éste rodó hacia un costado, pero no lo suficiente para no ser alcanzado por la enorme garra del demonio de acero. El lente en el pecho de la maquina parecía analizar a su presa. La garra comenzó a presionar el pecho de nuestro dejándolo sin aire, Ron libero la vara de su mano que rodó unos centímetros. De alguna manera esa máquina sin sentimientos se deleitaba con el dolor y con la agonía de nuestro héroe. La luz de su cuerpo se había apagado. En su rostro magullado se podían observar pequeñas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, marcando surcos. Finalmente Ron cerró los ojos…

En la oscuridad de su mente, se encontraba Ron parado en la nada. No se divisaba nada. A un costado apareció una figura luminosa y flotante. Era un anciano de rostro conocido…

-Sensei… ¿Qué hace aquí, donde estoy?

-Éste Imparable-san es otro plano, uno en el que sólo se pueden encontrar los espíritus de los iluminados… aquellos guerreros que han demostrado su valentía en la batalla…

-¿Eso quiere decir que estoy mu-muerto? – dijo Ron con desesperación

-No, mi joven maestro. Aun no es tu hora. Pero te dejas vencer con facilidad. Recuerda que jamás debes rendirte, eres un Imparable nada debe detenerte.

-Pero Sensei… ni siquiera pude hacer nada frente a él. Me detuvo en pocos segundos. Es más fuerte que yo incluso con el poder mono…

-No, no hay excusa. Debes concentrarte, es hora de luchar. – decía el anciano mientras que la oscuridad se iluminaba con imágenes que ron fue reconociendo: Papá, Mamá, Hanna, Wade, Monique, Rabí, Rufus y… Kim. Al ver está ultima imagen el joven recordó su promesa. Su rostro cambió de expresión. Ésta vez se veía concentración y furia en su rostro, "Estoy listo" Fue lo único que dijo.

Ron abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba en las ruinas Justicia Global. De su boca brotaba un hilo de sangre, trató de levantarse. La garra del Star-Hunter aún presionaba su tórax. Cerró sus manos sobre el brazo de su oponente ejerciendo presión. Lentamente, ambos iban aumentando la presión que ejercían sobre el otro. Finalmente Ron comenzó a irradiar una luz cegadora. El brazo de acero estalló en pedazos. Ya libre Ron rápidamente rodó tomando la vara y acto seguido se levantó y golpeó el costado de la maquina enviándola varios metros. El Star-Hunter se puso en pie, ya sin un brazo, envió un tentáculo directo hacia el corazón de su adversario. Está vez Ron se volteo para permitirle el paso y con su vara clavó el tentáculo al suelo. Luego lo liberó pero este perdió su punta de acero. Ron tomo el objeto, lo observó con cuidado y luego lo guardó en un bolsillo.

El robot sorprendido repitió el ataque con todos los tentáculos pero Ron fue esquivándolos mientras avanzaba hacia el pecho de enemigo. Tomo la vara como una lanza. Con su pierna sana nuestro héroe se impulsó hacia arriba, y suspendido en el aire el guerrero lanzo su única arma hacia el pecho de la maquina. Esta recibió en impacto, dejado sobresalir gran parte de la vara. Desde la abertura, brotaba una corriente eléctrica que envolvía al androide. Ya en el suelo, Ron observó que la maquina continuaba de pie y preparando su brazo para el contraataque. Ron corrió lo más que pudo y repitió el salto. Pero esta vez, él seria el proyectil. En el aire nuestro héroe preparó una patada con su pierna derecha (la sana).

El ataque hundió la vara en lo profundo de la bestia metálica, atravesándola de lado a lado. El Star-Hunter cayó hacia atrás. La máquina se apagó lentamente, los tentáculos yacían sin vida a los costados de la maquina. Ron caminó sobre el inútil aparato. Y con un brazo retiró la vara de la máquina mientras que dejaba de brillar. Observó su reloj, tenia cinco minutos antes de que la base estallara…

Tres minutos más tarde Kim se encontraba en el auto dudando. Debería ayudar a su novio, pero éste se había negado. Se preparaba para salir del auto, cuando vio una figura que avanzaba lento apoyado sobre la vara. Kim lo reconoció, pese a que se veía magullado.

-¡Ron! – grito mientras corría hacia su amado. Lo besó fuertemente en los labios y luego lo abrazó con tal fuerza que se escuchó un sonido seco desde su espalda. Lo apoyo en su hombro y lo condujo hacia el auto. Lo dejo en el asiento y dio la vuelta para sentarse en el asiento del conductor – Estás bien no te preocupes saldremos de aquí y te llevaré a un hospital. Justicia Global encontrará la manera de encargarse de esa cosa… - Decía mientras encendía el auto y lo preparaba para un viaje a velocidad ultrasónica.

-Kim – dijo débilmente y la pelirroja no le hizo caso – Kim no hay problema, ya está solucionado – después de eso el rubio sacó un pedazo de metal similar a una hoja afilada mientras que sonreía. – Ves que yo también estoy lleno de sorpresas. – su pequeño amigo Rufus gritó un gran "Booyah" por su amo que había logrado lo imposible. La chica se quedó con la boca abierta, sus ojos no creían lo que estaba viendo. La chica sólo atinó a decir "Wow" cuando en la pantalla de su Kimicomunicador apareció Wade.

-Kim debes salir de allí ahora tienes un minuto para… ¿Ron? - El joven hacker vio a Ron con sus magulladuras, su sonrisa y el extraño metal en su mano. - ¿Me perdí de algo? – Dijo Wade anonadado – Kim simplemente apagó su Kimicomunicador y comenzó a conducir a una gran velocidad.

-Tú y yo tendremos que hablar Ronald Imparable – la pelirroja intentó poner una cara de seriedad, pero en su rostro se vislumbraba una sonrisa.

Segundos después, ya a varios kilómetros de la base la Doctora Directora de J.G. observaba con su binocular al desierto. De repente una explosión hizo estremecer la tierra. Algunos agentes, sobretodo los más jóvenes se estremecieron ante la posibilidad de que los jóvenes hayan muerto. Sin embargo, en un costado por la salida secreta de la base salió el podrido con un poco más que polvo. En el rostro de la gran jefa de los espías se deslizo una lágrima de alegría que sólo un hombre en la multitud de agentes y científicos pudo notar. Este hombre de piel oscura que usaba una peluca para no ser reconocido, se dio vuelta y partió lejos de la multitud que se dirigía a los héroes del mundo. La Doctora Directora se abrió paso entre la multitud que proclamaba una y otra vez el nombre de la heroína. Una vez al lado del auto la jefa suprema de J.G, la multitud se calló y dejo que la mujer del parche hablara…

-Veo señorita Possible que salvó al mundo una vez más…

-No hice nada, en realidad fue… - la voz de Kim fue cortada por la voz de Ron que hablaba desde las sombras para que nadie viera su traje y rostro magullado.

-No fue nada, ya conoce a Kim puede hacer lo que sea… - La voz del joven parecía llena de alegría, esa alegría habitual que tenía. – Por cierto ¿Dónde están Drakken y Shego?

-Fueron enviados al hospital más cercano, luego serán liberados cómo fue pactado. Créanme después de verlo dudé que pudieras pero me has sorprendido Kim Possible. Disculpa que deba irme pero J.G. debe comenzar a actuar de nuevo. Adiós, Kim Possible. Nos veremos pronto – La mujer se marchó con paso apresurado. Una vez que estaba a distancia, Kim se volteó.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Preguntó la pelirroja agresivamente – Responde…

-Porque si decía lo sucedido, mi plan de ser héroe se iría por el caño. – Respondió el joven con una sonrisa tranquila. – Además creo que gusta esto de ser el héroe anónimo.

-Muy bien cuéntame todo desde el principio – dijo la heroína mirándolo a los ojos. Luego arrancó el auto para regresar a Lowercraft. Ron comenzó a relatarle a su novia todo: desde su primer encuentro con Makiala, su primer rescatado, el rapto Lowardiano, su reencuentro con el rescatado aunque nunca aclaró que fuera mujer, y por último le contó cómo descubrió el chip de rastreo. En ese punto frenó su relato, y observó el rostro de la pelirroja. 

-Tú lo sabías ¿no? – preguntó el rubio.

-Bueno, es que quería protegerte de cualquier peligro – se excusó la joven – y no te lo dije porque…

-Por la misma razón que yo te oculte que era un superhéroe… para protegerte Kim. – Ron la besó en la mejilla – Debemos hacer un pacto… Nada de secretos ¿Si?

-Claro que sí. – La joven no lo pensó ni dos segundos. – Bueno ya estamos en Lowercraft, ¿quieres que vayamos a un hospital?

-No. El Sensei me enseño cómo curar mis heridas usando sólo hierbas. Además no Tengo varias de ellas guardadas en el armario. – Con la cara seria Ron preguntó a su chica – ¿Y que piensas? ¿Puedo seguir siendo el Guardián?

-Ron seria muy egoísta de mi parte impedírtelo – Kim vio en los ojos de su amado una alegría inmensa al escuchar estas palabras – Sólo prométeme que estarás a salvo recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado. – En ese instante los jóvenes pasaban por el museo de Lowercraft.

-Aguarda un segundo. Detente aquí necesito hacer unas cosas - Ron señalo la vara Rú que tenía el tamaño de un lápiz. Acto seguido el joven volvió a vestirse de Guardián. Kim estacionó en un callejón para que su héroe saliera sin ser visto. El Guardián se alejó del auto y alzó su brazo que empuñaba el secador gancho. Disparó y seguido después se elevaba con velocidad.

En el interior del museo sólo quedaban algunos guardias y la dueña del museo, la señorita Sanders. La preciosa joven se encontraba en su oficina preparándose para la salida. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta algo la detuvo:

-Hola, Mikaela. Creo que tengo que devolverte esto – Decía el Guardián en la ventana de la oficina.

-¡Tú! No creí que volvieras. Me alegra volver a verte. – La joven observó a su heroico amigo. Sus ropas y su rostro mostraban que este había participado de alguna especie de combate. Su chaqueta estaba echa jirones y rostro aún poseía magullones. – Pero ¿que te pasó? ¿Era esto para lo que necesitabas ese bastón?

-Bueno digamos que termine con una cuenta pendiente y vengo a devolverte esto. – Ron tomo la vara de su espalda – Vamos tómalo y ponlo en su lugar antes que tengas problemas por ello.

-Es gracioso, ¿Sabes? Mi abuelo era un gran historiador y le encantaba esto de la mitología y lo sobrenatural. Recuerdo cuando esa reliquia llegó… Un hombre joven de tez oscura… tendría 18 años supongo llegó con ella… se encerró con mi abuelo y unos minutos después el extraño salió pero mi abuelo se quedó adentro. Al día siguiente me mostró la vara… Yo tenía un poco de conocimiento y pude saber que era muy valiosa por su antigüedad… Y mi abuelo parecía el hombre más feliz de la tierra, aunque había visto cosas más valiosas esa cosa le ocupó toda su atención. Al punto de ponerlo en el centro del salón. Él me dijo que si alguna ve encontrara un tesoro valioso buscara a su legítimo dueño antes de guardarlo en el museo…A ti te pregunto: ¿Quieres conservarla? Te lo pregunto porque el único que a usado esa vara en batalla en 3000 años, y el único que además de mi abuelo que ha visto la grandeza en ese pedazo de madera.

Ron dudó unos instantes: ¿Por qué conservarla? ¿Para qué? Siempre habría problemas pero llegaría al punto de poner su vida en riesgo…"Si" – contestó al fin – "Me la quedaré por lo menos algún tiempo. Gracias". El Guardián se preparaba para salir por la ventana, cuando la joven lo tomó del brazo.

-Dame mi recompensa. Descúbrete el rostro y bésame. – La joven vio desconcierto en los ojos de su héroe – Si quieres cierro los ojos para no ver tu rostro si es lo que te preocupa – El joven asintió con la cabeza. Mientras se empezaba a destapar, la joven cerró los ojos. Algo se posó sobre sus labios, algo seco. La joven abrió sus ojos, había una nota en sus labios, el Guardián ya se había ido. Se la despegó y leyó en voz alta: "Lo siento, tengo novia". "pues que suerte tiene" dijo la joven sonriendo.

Concluirá…


	19. Epílogo

**Guardián de ****Lowercraft**

**El camino del héroe**

**Epí****logo**

La ciudad de Lowercraft, una ciudad en la que el crimen ha descendido de forma estrepitosa. Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche. En un departamento de Lowercraft, un joven rubio de cabellos revueltos estaba sentado en su sillón frente al televisor. El joven comía frituras, miraba como hipnotizado la pantalla mientras restos de comida caían en el suelo.

En la pantalla se encontraba la figura de una hermosa joven de unos 19 años de cabello rojizo. La pelirroja estaba vestida con una ajustada remera púrpura y unos cómodos pantalones de Club Banana. En una de sus muñecas sobresalía un pequeño aparato azul.

Era un programa de entrevistas, en el cuál la invitada era la famosísima heroína Kim Possible. Las preguntas eran las mismas de siempre: todos querían saber sobre la intimidad de Kim Possible sus anécdotas de misiones memorables, cómo mantiene una vida normal siendo reconocida en todo el mundo y su estado sentimental.

-…Se dice que estás saliendo con alguien. ¿Cómo se llama el muchacho? – Preguntaba la conductora del programa – ¿Y cómo toma tú profesión?

-Ron Imparable y ha sido mi ayudante en todas mis misiones, salvo pocas excepciones.

-¿Tu ayudante? No sabía que tenías uno… -decía la conductora mientras revisaba los papeles en donde había apuntes sobre la vida de la heroína – Ron Imparable… lo conoces desde el kinder. Y sales con él desde hace dos años. ¿No crees que sea patético salir con el que fue tu mejor amigo? –dijo incisiva la periodista.

-Patético. No creo que sea patético ya que Ron es dulce y es mi piedra. Sin él no hubiera sido lo que soy… - Dijo segura la joven pelirroja.

En su departamento al joven Ron se le cayó una lágrima. "Bueno ahora escucharemos de nuestros oyentes preguntas para Kim Possible…". En ese instante sonó su celular. Un mensaje aparecía en su pantalla: "Alarma silenciosa…Banco del Este…el transporte en el callejón". El mensaje era de Rabí y sabía que tenía que hacer…

-Bueno Rufus es hora de trabajar… - Dijo el joven mientras iba al armario y en se puede observar un sobretodo azul y un pantalón del mismo color colgados en un perchero. El joven se viste con las ropas con gran velocidad. Tomó un colgante con una pieza de hierro similar a la punta de una flecha.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la escalera de contra incendios. Bajó deslizándose por ella. En el pie de la escalera se encontraba Rabí disfrazado de mendigo, a su lado estaba una motocicleta negra. "Deberías dármela para que la guarde aquí en la cochera del edificio" dijo el joven con fastidio "Así levantarías sospechas, esto es más seguro" respondió el hombre disfrazado de mendigo. "Un mendigo conduciendo una increíble moto no llama la atención" decía el joven con sorna "no sé como es que no te han acusado de robo. El Guardián sin dudar arrancó la potente máquina y salió a toda velocidad del callejón.

El guardián avanzaba rápido por la ciudad. En su camino habián personas y la mayoria volteaeron a verlo. Algunos lo creeian un loco e irresponsable por la velocidad en que conducia, otros le parecía genial. Algunos habián escuchado rumores pero no creian en lo que veian. El Guardián esquivaba autos con unos reflejos increibles. (_Mientras esto ocurre suena la canción __Everyday__Superhero__ de Smash __Mouth__)_

_Every morning I wake up just the same_

_Another victim of ordinary fame_

_I don't see myself as invincible_

_It's not true at all_

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_

_Trying to save the world, but never really sure_

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_

_Nothing more than that, that's all I really am_

El joven heroe vió que una patrulla lo seguía, « ¿Por qué a mí ?. Esto a Kimmie no le pasa, debe ser por su mirada dulce... y tal vez no viola leyes de tránsito, je.» El Guardián se acercaba a una intersección y el semaforo cambiaría a rojo, cerrandole el paso... « No tengo tiempo para esto. Rufus ¿te importa ? » El ratopin salió del bolsillo de su amo y trepando por su traje, llegó al reloj que Rabí le había dado a Ron en su muñeca derecha. El pequeño roedor activó el botón rojo. En ese instante el semaforo se apagó, dándole paso al Guardián. Segundos después de que cruzara la luz del semaforo volvió a rojo, deteniendo el paso a la policia ya que la gente que espera pasar circula impidiendole el paso a la patrulla.

_-_Booyah ! No puedo creer que le tuviera miedo a hacer esto... Probemos que tan rápido puede ir – Ron en ese instante aceleró al máximo a la máquina. Avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad evadiendo todo obstaculo en su camino, procurando no dañar a nadie.

_Just a day job that's someone's gotta do_

_It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you_

_Try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good_

_Like anybody would_

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_

_Trying to save the world, but never really sure_

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_

_Nothing more than that, that's all I really am_

El Guardián dobló, procurando no ser visto, en un callejón a un par de edificios del objetivo. Estacionó y se preparó para ascender. Pero en ese instante vió un auto cerca de la entrada al banco. El guardián se acercó furtivamente al vehiculo, descubriendo sólo que había un hombre de mediana edad dormido en el asiento de condutor.

-Bueno creo que alguien está descansando los ojos... Esto lo hace muy fácil... Dulce sueños amigo – nuestro heroe se alejó del auto y se acercó a la entrada del edificio – Esta es mi parte favorita – elevó su brazo señalando al cielo empuñando su pistola de ganchó. Luego accionó el dispositivo y se elevó al techo rapidamente.

Mientras tanto en el interior del banco un hombre instalaba un pequeño dispositivo en la compuerta de la bóveda, el dispositvo estaba conectado a una serie de explosivo alrededor de la compuerta. Se alejó rápidamente, accionó un segundo dispositvo. Hubo una pequeña exploción. Luego la compuerta de la bóveda se abrió lentamente. En ese entonces sus colegas que habian estado observando se apresuraron a entrar desesperados. Los hormbres estaban vestidos de negro y tenian el rostro cubierto con un pasamontañas. Eran unos cinco adentro y uno afuera esperando para el momento de la salida. Los hombre con barra de hirro en sus manos abria caja que encontraban y ponian todo en bolsas de residuos. En ese instante un personaje apareció desde las sombras. El hombre se acercó y dijo con una voz severa y aspera:

-¿Acaso sus madres no les enseñaron a decir por favor y gracias antes de tomar algo que no les pertenece ?

-¿Quién rayos eres ? – preguntó uno de los maleantes – ¿Eres policía ?

-Ustedes quisieran que fuera uno – Respondió Ron sin dejar de mirar a cada uno de los maleantes a los ojos – Muy bien devuelvan todo a su lugar o verán

-Muy bien cómo tú digas. ¡A él ! –En ese momento todos soltaron sus bolsas con el botin y se apresuraron a atacar al héroe . « OK » dijo Ron mientras se sonaba los huesos de sus manos.

_I try to hide my true identity_

_But no one knows it's only me (oh yeah)_

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_

_Trying to save the world, but never really sure_

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_

_Nothing more than that, that's all I really am_

Detuvo al primer hombre con una patada al estomago. Luego girando sobre su pie de apoyo golpeó al segundo con un canto de mano a la garganta, dejándolo en el suelo. Un tercero por su espalda pero Ron se agachó y girando el suelo hizo caer al hombre con una patada en las piernas. Un cuarto hombre se acercaba corriendo y abanicando una barra de acero. Ron apenas se irguió y tomó al sujeto por la muñeca. Ejerciendo presión hizo que soltara su arma. Con su mano libre el Guardián golpeó en pleno rostro al malechor. El maleantwe cayó al suelo.

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_

_I'm trying to save the world_

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_

-Se acabaron los juegos – dijo el último maleante que se encontraba a un metro de nuestro heroe apuntandolo a la nuca con una pistola de pequeño calibre. – Ron se irguió de espaldas al último enemigo en pie. Con un rapido movimientyo se dió vuelta con una patada que golpeó el arma enviandola lejos. El ladrón perplejo se arrodilló ante el héroe. Pedia perdón y prometió devolverlo todo. En ese instante la policia entró con gran estrepitoy encontró hombres en el suelo y sólo uno arrodillado. Este parecia buscar algo en la habiación... o tal vez alguien.

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_

_Trying to save the world, but never really sure_

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_

_Nothing more than that, that's all I really am_

En el techo del edificio se podia ver a un hombre viendo hacia las luces de la gran ciudad sabiendeo que algún lado había alguien que necesitara su ayuda. Finalmente corrio hacia la cornisa y saltó al vacio dejando atras al edificio, lleno de policias.

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_

_Fin_


End file.
